My Son!
by nyukkunyuk
Summary: Pernakah terpikir, kenapa ketika ada seseorang yang hendak melamar yang harus di hadapi adalah ayah dari sang kekasih? Pernahkah terpikir, kenapa yang menjadi pendamping saat pernikahan harus ayah? /Tuhan menganugrahkan ku seorang putra yang sangat manis.. Dia anak baik, anak manis kesayanganku/ Chap 4 UP!/a HaeHyuk Fanfiction/ DLDR!
1. Chapter 1

**My Son!**

**A HaeHyuk Fanfiction**

**By Nyukkunyuk**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Warning: BL/Boys Love/ M-Preg/ Super Duper Protective Dad/Typos

_Italic word by Ustadz Felix Siauw_

.

.

.

Happy Reading~

.

.

.

Dear my little boy, remember I am your daddy and I am yours to keep

.

.

.

Pernakah terpikir, kenapa ketika ada seseorang yang hendak melamar yang harus di hadapi adalah ayah dari sang kekasih?

Pernahkah terpikir, kenapa yang menjadi pendamping saat pernikahan harus ayah?

Pernahkah?

Pernahkah terpikir, kenapa kebanyakan anak di dunia ini lebih dekat dengan ibunya dari pada ayahnya?

Pernahkah?

Bolehkah sedikit berbagi?

Iya, ini hanyalah sebuah cerita..

Cerita tentang..

Ayah..

.

.

.

_Tuhan menganugrahkan ku seorang putra yang sangat manis.._

_Dia anak baik, anak manis kesayanganku_

_Dan sama seperti semua ayah di dunia ini.._

_Padanyalah kasih sayangku bertumpah ruah.._

.

.

.

Seoul, 1987

Langit mendung itu, seakan mengerti kesedihan dua orang namja yang tengah berkabung.

Langit mendung itu, seakan ikut berdua.. atas kehilangan yang menimpa dua orang yang masih mematung didepan sebuah pusara kecil.

Sebuket bunga crystan tergeletak didepan pahatan pusara itu, tertimpa rintik hujan yang mulai berdatangan.

Namun kedua namja itu tak juga bergeming, malah asyik bergelut dengan pikiran masing-masing.

Rasanya tak dapat dipercaya.. ketika si janin kecil itu telah tumbuh tepat 9 bulan, malah dia tak sempat melihat dunia.

Ketika janin yang berasal dari segumpal darah itu justru harus dipanggil yang Maha Kuasa bahkan disaat dia masih dalam kandungan sang eomma.

Ah. Sungguh sakit rasanya, ketika segala macam pernak pernik bayi telah tersedia, justru si pemilik malah harus bersemayam di pemakaman.

Ya, janin yang bahkan belum menghirup oksigen dengan paru-parunya itu dinyatakan meninggal dalam kandungan.

Sungguh pukulan berat bagi kedua orang itu.

Rintik hujan satu-dua masih menghujam bumi, bahkan sedikit membasahi pakaian kedua orang itu.

Tapi keduanya juga mau meninggalkan pusara itu.

Ah, memang kadang kenyataan itu sangat berat diterima.

"Chullie, kajja~" Ajak si lelaki tampan yang merupakan keturunan China itu pada sang soulmate sehidup sematinya. Namun yang diajak masih tergugu, dengan air mata yang masih pula membasahi pipi putihnya.

Menghirup napas dalam, namja cantik itu melangkahkan kakinya dengan tangan yang terulur hendak mengelus pahatan nama dia yang sudah disemayamkan.

-Hanchul aegi-

.

.

.

Seoul, 1991

"AKU AKAN JADI AYAH, hahahahah!" Teriak seseorang dari ruangan dokter yang kebetulan bertuliskan 'Poli Obgyn' itu.

"KALIAN DENGAR ITU? AKU AKAN JADI AYAH!" Teriaknya lagi, kali ini dengan nada yang lebih keras dari sebelumnya. Tentunya bisa dipastikan kalau itu adalah pekikan senang dari seseorang.

Seorang namja yang pangkatnya baru saja naik

Dari sekedar 'suami' menjadi 'calon ayah –lagi-'

Huh?

Iya.. harap maklum, ini adalah kehamilan sang istri yang kedua, setelah kehamilan pertama yang diakhiri kematian, kabar kehamilan lagi sang istri tentu menjadi angin sejuk, bukan?

Anak yang telah ditunggu-tunggu nya setelah dia dan sang tambatan hati menampaki tahun keempat dalam pernikahan mereka.

Ya, harap maklum. Ketika semua saudaranya hampir setiap hari menanyakan apakah diperut sang istri sudah tumbuh kehidupan baru?

Ya, harap maklum. Ketika do'a yang selalu dipanjatkan tiap helaan nafas ternyata dikabulkan oleh sang Maha Kuasa.

Ya, harap maklum karena namja itu sedang senang dengan hasil pemeriksaan sang dokter yang memvonis sang istri tercinta ternyata tengah mengandung selama 3 minggu.

Ya, harap maklum. Ketika rasa bahagia itu berbuncah ketika ada kehidupan dalam perut sang istri.

Ya, jadi harap maklum.

"Chulli-ah.. AKU AKAN JADI AYAAAAAAAAHH!" Pekiknya lagi, kali ini sembari memeluk erat sang tambatan hati sembari tertawa senang, membuat sang istri mau tak mau ikut tersenyum lebar, senang berlipat selain senang dengan kehamilannya, senang pula melihat sang suami yang tampak sangat bersemangat.

Ah~ terimakasih Tuhan, jaga anak kami. Jadiakan dia anak baik yang selalu menuruti jalan-Mu. Jadikan dia anak baik yang akan senantiasa membuat kami bangga padanya.

.

.

.

Seoul, 1989

Hari itu tak bisa dikatakan baik..

Bagaimana tidak? Bahkan sang mentari pun enggan menampakkan dirinya.

Hanya bersembunyi enggan membagi kehangatannya.

Padahal ini bulan April..

Bulan dimana seharusnya bunga-bunga kembali bersemi.

Bulan dimana harusnya angin dingin yang tak mengenakkan itu diganti angin hangat bawaan musim semi.

Ah~ mungkin belum..

Ini bahkan baru hari keempat dibulan ini.

Tapi, meskipun sang mentari masih ingin bersembunyi, lain hal nya dengan namja yang kini tengah mengemudikan motornya dengan kecepatan yang agak tinggi.

Raut panik terukir jelas di paras tampannya. Sementara dibelakangnya, sang istri tengah mengerang kesakitan sembari sesekali mengelus-elus perut buncitnya. Bulan kesembilan kehamilannya.

"Ha-hannie.. sa-sakit!" Ucapnya sembari menahan sakit dengan tangan kiri yang mencengkram erat lengan kiri sang suami, meminta sumbangan kekuatan dari sang suami untuk menghadapi rasa sakit yang teramat sangat yang tengah dirasakannya.

"Sebentar lagi kita sampai, Chullie-ah, kumohon bertahanlah" Ucapnya dengan nada yang bisa dibilang tak tenang itu.

Masa bodoh dengan motornya yang mungkin saja rusak karena setelah sang tambatan hati turun dari motornya, namja yang tadi di panggil Hannie itu langsung agak membanting motornya. Ah masa bodoh, yang penting sang istri dan tentunya anak tercinta yang sebentar lagi hendak lahir kedunia. Jadi, masa bodoh dengan motor yang dia letakkan begitu saja ketika keduanya sampai di sebuah klinik ibu dan anak.

Dengan kekuatan yang tiba-tiba meningkat, namja itu menggendong sang istri bridal-style memasuki klinik itu, sembari berteriak menghebohkan.

"HEECHULKU MAU MELAHIRKAN! TOLONG DIA! CEPAT!" teriaknya kencang membuat klinik yang tadinya aman-damai-tentram itu jadi gaduh seketika.

.

.

.

"AKU RESMI JADI AYAH! HAHAHAHAHA! AKU RESMI JADI AYAH! HAHA!" Kembali pekikan keras dari namja yang sama kembali terdengar dari arah ruang operasi. Ya, karena istrinya adalah seorang namja jadi tak mungkin kan dia melahirkan secara normal?

Setelah hampir satu jam bolak-balik bak setrikaan didepan ruang operasi, sekarang namja itu masih memekik senang sembari menggoyang-goyangkan badannya –senang-

Ya, dia amat senang, karena mulai hari ini, dia resmi menjadi seorang..

Ayah..

"Tuan Tan, anda boleh menemui anak anda di ruang bayi, lalu Heechul-sii akan saya pindahkan ke ruang rawat" Ucap si perawat yang berseragam putih-putih itu.

Tentunya, tanpa disuruh dua kali si lelaki itu langsung melesat menuju ruang bayi.

.

.

.

Namja itu terpaku didepan sebuah box bayi.. matanya berkaca-kaca, menatap sang anak yang tengah terlelap, seakan tak percaya bahwa anaknya telah lahir kedunia..

Perlahan, namja itu mendekati box bayi itu dan menjulurkan tangannya, hendak menggenggam jemari kecil sang anak.

Tangisnya pecah, air matanya menganak pinak. Ribuan ucapan syukur terucap. Ah.. ini kenyataan. Anaknya lahir dengan selamat tanpa kekurangan sesuatu apapun, bahkan tadi dokter mengatakan tak ada kelainan yang diidap sang anak, membuat rasa bahagia nya membuncah berlipat-lipat.

"Hey, lil boy.. ini appa" Ucapnya masih dengan air mata haru.

"Kau mau memanggilku apa, huh? Appa? Daddy? Baba, Huh?" Ucapnya mengajak ngobrol si bayi yang bahkan belum berusia sehari itu.

"Selamat datang di dunia, Tan kecil. Kau adalah permata kami, Eunhyuk-ah" Ucapnya lagi sebelum mencium kening sang bayi yang masih juga terlelap dalam tidurnya.

.

.

.

"Hyukkie-ah.. coba katakan eomma?" Ucap Heechul yang tengah bermain dengan sang anak

"Eommm...mma" Ucap Eunhyuk kecil membuat Heechul memekik senang dan langsung menghujani sang buah hati dengan ciuman, Hangeng yang ada disebelahnya pun ikut penasaran.

"Oh, uri Eunhyukkie pintar nyaa.. coba katakan Daddy!" Ucap Hangeng dengan harap-harap cemas sementara Heechul hanya memperhatikan sang anak

"Dddaaa.." ucap Eunhyuk kecil yang otomatis membuat Hangeng cemberut dan Heechul tertawa senang.

"Itu terlalu susah, Hannie"

"Baiklah..Hyukkie-ah, coba katakan appa!"

"Appppma?" Ucap Eunhyuk kecil membuat sang appa mendesah kecewa.

"Aniya.. bukan appma tapi appa.. ayo katakan!" Pinta sang appa masih tak mau menyerah juga.

Namun..

"Huwaaaaaaaaaaa..." Tangis Eunhyuk pecah, membuat Heechul terburu-buru meraih sang anak dalam pelukannya dan menggendongnya meninggalkan sang suami yang tengah menunduk karena tak berhasil mendengar kata daddy atau appa atau baba dari sang anak, sigh~.

.

.

.

"Eunhyukkie.. bangunkan appa, ne?" Ucap sang eomma yang masih bergelut dengan perlengkapan dapur itu.

"Eung~ Allasseo eomma~" Ucap Eunhyuk sembari memasang pose hormat pada sang eomma kemudian langsung melesat menuju kamar kedua orang tuanya dan mendapati sang appa yang masih bergelung dibawah selimut.

"Appa bangun~" Ucap Eunhyuk kecil sembari menggoyang-goyangkan lengan sang appa.

"Appa!" merasa tak ada respon namja kecil itu pun mulai menaikkan suaranya.

"APPAA!" suaranya makin meninggi ketika sang appa masih juga tak bergeming.

"APPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Kali ini namja mungil itu berteriak sekuat tenaga membuat urat-urat lehernya sampai terlihat.

"Hiks.. Appa bangun.. hiks.." Eunhyuk mulai menangis melihat sang appa yang tak juga bergeming dari tidurnya.

"Huwaaaaaaaaa eommaaa~ appa enggak bangun~" teriaknya sembari menangis kencang

"Wae? Ada apa sayang?" Ucap sang eomma kaget mendengar teriakan sang anak semata wayang.

"Appa.. hiks.. appa.. enggak bangun.. hiks.." ucap Eunhyuk kecil dengan air mata yang menganak pinak

"Mwo? Aigoo~ gwaenchana.. gwaenchana.. eomma punya jurus jitu untuk membangunkan appamu" Ucap sang eomma kemudian segera menghampiri sang suami.

"HANNIE HYUKKIE HILANG!" teriak Heechul tepat ditelinga sang suami membuat Hangeng hampir loncat dari tempat tidurnya.

"Huwaaaa ANDWAE!" teriak Hangeng heboh.

"E-eh? Itu Eunhyukkie.. wae? Kenapa kau menangis, sayang? Siapa yang menjahatimu? Biar appa pukul dia" ucap Hangeng sembari meraih sang anak dalam pelukannya.

Pletak! Satu jitakan mendarat di kepalanya membuat Hangeng mendesis tak suka dan menatap tajam sang istri yang merupakan sang pelaku penjitakan.

"Tentu saja kau, yeobo! Anak mu menangis karena kau tak bangun-bangun padahal dia sudah berteriak kencang, aish.." Heechul mencak-mencak pada sang suami sementara Hangeng hanya tersenyum garing.

_-Tak akan ku biarkan dia menangis karena dunia. Ku lindungi dia dari kejamnya manusia- _

.

.

.

"Hari ini uri Eunhyukkie mulai sekolah, ne? Kau tak boleh dekat-dekat dengan namja nakal ara? Kalau perlu kau berteman saja dengan para uke, oke?" Ucap Hangeng berapi-api

Pletak! Satu jitakan mendarat dikepalanya. Siapa lagi yang berani melakukan itu kalau bukan sang soulmate, ya kan?

"Aish.. kau ini. Masa iya kau berbicara tentang seme dan uke pada anak usia 7 tahun? Yang benar saja Hannie?" Ucap Heechul frustasi sembari memijit pelan pelipisnya.

"Ini penting, Chullie. Aku ingin anakku bertemu dengan seme baik-baik seperti appa nya. Aku tak ingin dia bergaul dengan sembarang orang. Apa lagi dengan seme-seme mesum, oh my tidak! Demi Tuhan, anakku yang manis ini bahkan masih polos. Jaga dia, Tuhan!" Hangeng mulai bermonolog sementara Heechul hanya bisa memutar bola matanya malas, dan dia yakin akan membawa sang suami ke rumah sakit tepatnya ke poli jiwa, ck.

"Seme? Apa itu, appa?" Tanya Eunhyuk kecil sembari mengerjapkan kedua mata bulatnya membuat Hangeng gemas sendiri.

"Aigoo~ jangan dengarkan appa, ne. Eunhyukkie baik-baik di sekolah, ne? Kalau ada anak nakal beritahu eomma. Biar eomma beri dia pelajaran, arachi?" Ucap sang eomma yang juga menggebu yang dibalas anggukan imut dari sang anak.

"Arasseo.. Hyukkie pergi dulu, appa.. eomma.." Ucap sang anak kemudian berlari memasuki gerbang sekolahnya.

"Hei.. kau baru masuk juga? Aku Donghae kelas 1-1" Ucap seorang anak laki-laki seumuran Eunhyuk.

"Yak! Siapa anak itu? Berani-beraninya mendekati anakku?" Hangeng hampir saja menghampiri sang anak untung Heechul dapat menahannya.

"Dia mencoba berteman, Hannie. Sudah lebih baik kita segera pergi bukankah kau harus bekerja, huh?" Ucap Heechul sembari menarik paksa sang suami yang tampak geram melihat anak yang baru saja menghampiri anaknya.

-_Ku pesankan padanya saat hari pertamanya bersekolah agar mengadukan anak yang mengganggunya. Jika gurumu diam saja, ku sampaikan berapi-api biar appa yang membakar rumahnya. Mungkin bagimu ini terlalu berlebihan. Tak apa, kau akan paham ketika kau memiliki seorang anak semanis dia-_

.

.

.

Seoul, 2014

"Oh, anda ayahnya Eunhyuk, kan? Apa kabar? Masih ingat denganku? Aku Donghae teman Eunhyuk sedari sekolah dasar. Huaah aku tak menyangkan bisa bertemu dengan anda disini." Ucap seorang pemuda ramah pada Hangeng yang tadinya tengah sibuk memilah cake strawberry di salah satu toko kue yang ada di pinggiran Seoul.

"Nugu?" Ucap Hangeng sembari menatap tajam dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki pemuda yang ada di depannya. Memancarkan tatapan tak suka ketika pemuda itu menyebut-nyebut nama anak semata wayangnya.

"A-ah! Sudah hampir 5 tahun berlalu wajar saja jika anda lupa pada saya. Perkenalkan, saya Donghae teman Eunhyuk dari sekolah dasar." Ucap Donghae ramah sembari menjulurkan tangannya yang disambut salam singkat dari Hangeng.

"Ehmm.. Bagaimana kabar Ahjumma dan Eunhyuk, apa mereka sehat? Ah! Kalau boleh tahu sekarang Eunhyuk kuliah dimana? Terakhir kam bertemu dia bilang dia ingin menjadi dancer profesional" Donghae mulai berceloteh tak menyadari tatapan menusuk dari sang lawan bicara.

"Nampaknya kau sangat kenal dengan anakku, huh?"

Donghae tersenyum lebar "Tentu saja, ahjussi. Kami berteman dari sekolah dasar sampai sekolah Menengah. Ah! Bolehkah saya meminta nomor ponselnya? Setelah lulus sekolah menengah saya kehilangan kontak dengan Eunhyukkie"

"Ehem! Maaf aku sedang tak membawa ponsel. Jam berapa ini? Oh! Kurasa aku harus segera pergi. Aku duluan, Donghae-shii" Ucap Hangeng sebelum melenggang keluar dari toko kue itu meninggalkan Donghae yang kebingungan pasalnya namja itu melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri kalau Hangeng tengah memegang ponsel. Ah~ entahlah bisa saja kan itu bukan ponselnya.

Tapi..

Apa dia juga tak mengingat nomor anak semata wayangnya?

Ah~ Entahlah.. Donghae menggedikkan bahunya kemudian membayar kue pesanannya dan segera keluar dari sana.

_-Dan bagimu yang paling kau takutkan dan khawatirkan adalah ketika engkau harus melepasnya dengan pernikahan, ketika engkau harus menyerahkannya pada lelaki selain dirimu. Karena ada satu pertanyaan besar yang ada di kepalamu, yaitu: Mampukah dia memuliakanmu, merawatmu, menjagamu seperti kamu merawatnya?-_

.

.

.

**End?**

* * *

><p>Haruskah kita buat ending seperti ini?<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**The Memories**

**A second chapter of My Son!**

**A HaeHyuk Fanfiction**

**By Nyukkunyuk**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Warning: BL/Boys Love/ M-Preg/ Super Duper Protective Dad/Typos

_Italic word by Ustadz Felix Siauw_

.

.

.

Happy Reading~

.

.

.

_-Aku memang belum siapa-siapa. Tapi aku mau ambil kamu dari ayahmu dengan amanah, _

_melindungi dan menafkahi mu layaknya ayahmu, be a gentle man for you.-_

.

.

.

Donghae berjalan mengendap setelah sebelumnya memastikan kalau sepeda kesayangannya terparkir aman dari para calon pencuri. Bagaimana pun, sepeda itu dari dulu sampai saat ini adalah kendaraan yang paling berharga baginya. Selalu menemaninya pulang pergi baik ke kampus maupun ke tempatnya mencari uang.

Namja yang diketahui berumur 23 tahun itu masih asyik memperhatikan sang 'sasaran' yang ada di depannya. Ya, Donghae tengah mengikuti seseorang saat ini.

Siapa?

Apa masih perlu aku jelaskan?

Iya, orang yang sekarang sedang diintai oleh namja yang baru saja berhasil meraih gelar sarjana itu adalah tak lain dan tak bukan Tuan Tan Hangeng, orang yang tadi di temuinya di sebuah toko kue di pinggiran Seoul.

Kalau Donghae tak salah lihat, tadi namja kebangsaan China yang dipanggilnya ahjussi itu membeli cake dengan toping penuh dengan buah strawberry. Membuat namja itu mengingat sahabat karibnya dulu yang sangat menyukai buah berwarna merah itu.

Donghae berdecih ketika teringat sikap Hangeng tadi yang ternyata tak berubah juga setelah hampir 5 tahun berlalu. Huh, memangnya salah kalau kau menanyakan sahabat lamamu pada ayahnya?

Bagaimana pun Donghae kan sudah lama tak bertemu dengan Eunhyuk..

Donghae kan... kangen.. uhuk!

Tidak.. tidak.. Donghae hanya kangen sebagai.. sahabat.. Mungkin?

Ah~ pokoknya Donghae kangen Eunhyuk, titik!

Itu saja?

Ya, itu saja.

Emm.. lagi pula siapa coba yang tak merindukan orang semanis Eunhyuk?

Duh! Donghae menepuk jidatnya saat hampir saja sosoknya tertangkap Hangeng yang tiba-tiba membalikkan badannya.

Apa ahjussi itu punya indra ke enam, ya?

Koq sensitif sekali, ck. Donghae berusaha menyembunyikan tubuhnya dibelakang tiang listrik yang berada didekatnya, berharap setidaknya Hangeng tak melihat sosoknya.

Donghae menghembuskan nafas lega saat iris kecoklatannya menangkap sosok Hangeng yang menghilang dibalik pintu.

"Hei, kau sedang apa?" Ucap seseorang yang membuat Donghae berjengit kaget dan hampir terjatuh dari tempatnya.

"Aku orang baik! Aku orang baik!" Ucapnya cepat-cepat membela diri, takut disangka mata-mata, mungkin? Padahalkan memang pada kenyataannya dia sedang mengintai ayah sahabatnya, kan? Ck.

.

.

.

"Kau sudah pulang?" Sapa Heechul sembari tersenyum hangat pada sang soulmate.

Hangeng balas tersenyum kemudian menyodorkan kotak cake yang tadi dibelinya pada sang istri. "Hari ini Hyukkie pulang, kan?" Tanyanya yang dijawab anggukan kepala dari Heechul.

"Mungkin nanti sore dia sampai. Kau istirahatlah dulu, yeobo" Ucap Heechul sembari merangkul lengan sang suami dan membawanya ke ruang tengah.

"Ah iya. Tadi aku bertemu seorang namja mencurigakan" Ucap Hangeng dengan ekspresi seriusnya membuat Heechul menautkan kedua alisnya.

"Mencurigakan?"

Hangeng menganggukkan kepalanya, masih dengan ekspresi seriusnya membuat sedikit banyak membuat Heechul agak penasaran.

"Nugu?"

Hangeng menatap mata Heechul. "Apa kau kenal dengan Dong- dong- aish siapa tadi namanya? Dongae? Dong.. hae? Ah iya.. Donghae! Kau kenal dia?" ucapnya masih menatap mata sang istri.

"Donghae?" Heechul mencoba mengingat-ingat. "Ah! Donghae yang selalu bersama uri Eunhyukkie?" tebak Heechul tepat sasaran sementara sang kepala keluarga malah mendecih tak suka.

"Dia saja yang selalu ingin dekat-dekat anakku!" Ucap Hangeng sembari melipat kedua tangannya di dada membuat Heechul agak terkikik. Bahkan sampai saat ini usia Eunhyuk sudah lebih dari 23 tahun Hangeng tetap saja posesif terhadap anak semata wayangnya.

"Wae?" Tanya Heechul sembari berusaha menahan tawanya melihat ekspresi kesal Hangeng.

"Tadi saat membeli cake aku bertemu dengan dia. Ish, dia itu sok akrab sekali. Dia bahkan menyombong-nyombongkan kedekatannya dengan anakku, huh!" Ucap Hangeng bersungut-sungut sementara Heechul berusaha keras menahan tawanya.

"Dan kau tau apa yang lebih menyebalkan dari anak itu? Dia malah meminta nomor ponsel anakku, ck. Dasar!" Hangeng bercerita dengan berapi-api. Jika saja Donghae ada disana sekarang, mungkin dia akan menerkam pemuda itu, Heechul terkikik dengan pemikirannya.

"Lalu.. apa kau memberikannya?"

"Tentu tidak" Ucap Hangeng penuh percaya diri. Merasa bangga karena dia merasa sudah berhasil melindungi anaknya dari seorang namja aneh sok akrab itu, sementara Heechul menepuk keningnya mendengar penuturan sang suami, duh!

"Aku katakan padanya kalau aku tak membawa ponsel, dan aku tak ingat nomor anakku" Ucap Hangeng masih dengan tingkat kepercayaan diri yang tinggi, membuat Heechul menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Tak habis pikir dengan kelakuan sang kepala keluarga, ck. Kalau begini terus, apa Eunhyuk bisa menikah kelak? Duh!

"Lalu apa dia percaya?"

Hangeng tampak berpikir, mengingat-ingat kejadian menyebalkan tadi. Kemudian menggedikkan bahunya tak peduli. "Entahlah, aku langsung pergi dari sana. Dari pada nanti dia malah bertanya macam-macam tentang anakku. Lebih baik aku pergi saja, ya kan?" Ucap Hangeng dan Heechul hanya bisa tersenyum miris, duh!

.

.

.

Sore menjelang, sang raja siang tampak di ufuk barat, tengah menyapa sang rembulan yang akan menggantikan tugasnya di sepanjang malam. Jam yang melekat di dinding ruang tengah keluarga Tan menunjukkan pukul 18.00 dan sang kepala keluarga tampak resah, sedari tadi mondar-mandir di ruang tengah sembari banyak kali menatap pintu mahoni yang merupakan pintu utama rumah itu.

Sigh~

Namja itu menghela napasnya, ketika si pintu tak jua terbuka.

Tak jua menampakkan anak semata wayang yang dengan sepenuh jiwa dan raga ia jaga.

Ahh~ kemana dia?

Kenapa belum pulang juga?

Bukankah harusnya sejak sore tadi anak manisnya itu telah tiba?

Sigh~

Kembali namja itu menghela napasnya kemudian melirik ponselnya yang tergeletak diatas meja.

Haruskah dia menghubunginya?

Setelah beberapa helaan napas, akhirnya namja keturunan China itu pun meraih ponselnya.

"Appa?" Ucap seseorang disebrang sana, menyapa panggilannya

"Hmm.. Kau dimana, Eunhyukkie?"

"Eh? Tadi aku bertemu teman lama, jadi aku mampir dulu, appa. Wae?"

Sigh~ setidaknya namja itu lega. Anaknya dipastikan 100% tak kenapa-kenapa.

"Aniya~ cepat pulang, eomma mu bilang dia merindukanmu dan ingin segera bertemu"

"Eh? Eomma?"

"YAK! TAN HANGENG! SIAPA YANG BILANG, HUH? DARI TADI HYUKKIE SUDAH MENELPONKU, AISH!" Teriak Heechul dari arah dapur saat mendengar sang kepala keluarga berbohong pada sang anak. Bilang saja dia yang kangen, huh! Kenapa harus membawa-bawa Heechul segala? Ck.

Terdengar kikikan tawa dari sebrang line, dan Hangeng tau bahwa anak semata wayangnya tengah terkikik geli setelah mendengar teriakan sang eomma. Duh, kalau begini jatuh lah pamornya di depan sang anak, ck!

"Appa merindukankku, eoh?" Goda sang anak membuat Hangeng mendengus.

"Siapa bilang, huh? Sudah cepat pulang. Ini sudah malam!"  
>"Aigoo~ uri appa neomu kyeopta, ne? Kkk arasseo appa, Hyukkie juga kangen appa.. aku akan pulang sebentar lagi, ne? Saranghae~" Lagi-lagi sang anak menggodanya, ck persis sekali dengan Heechul anak itu, ck. Hangeng hanya menggumam kemudian memutus panggilannya.<p>

-_Bagimu pelukannya bahkan lebih engkau rindukan dari pada pelukan ibunya, genggaman tangannya, bercanda riang, itulah muka surga.-_

.

.

.

"Aku pulaaang~" ucap seseorang dari arah pintu depan, membuat Hangeng yang sedari tadi memindah-mindahkan channel tv langsung melemparkan begitu saja remotenya dan berjalan ke ruang tamu.

"Kau sudah pulang, Hyukkie?" ucapnya saat iris kehitamannya menangkap sosok sang anak.

"Ne, appa" Ucap sang anak yang langsung merentangkan tangannya meminta dipeluk, ck tetap saja anaknya ini anak manja, eoh? Baru bertemu lagi dengan sang appa saja sudah minta dipeluk, ck. Hangeng tersenyum sembari membalas pelukan sang anak.

"Uhm.. selamat malam, ahjussi" Ucap seorang pemuda bertubuh tinggi dengan lesung pipi yang menghiasi paras tampannya membuat Hangeng mengerutkan keningnya.

"Nugu?" Ucap Hangeng sembari menatap tajam pemuda itu dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki membuat pemuda itu meneguk ludahnya kasar, mendadak merasakan aura yang tak mengenakkan dari arah sang ahjussi.

"Ah iya, ini Siwon. Choi Siwon, temanku saat praktek di Busan, appa" Ucap Eunhyuk memperkenalkan si namja tampan.

"Siwon, ini appaku" Kali ini Eunhyuk mengenalkan sang appa pada pemuda tampan itu.

Hangeng hanya mengangguk, masih sembari menatap tajam pemuda yang berjarak 6 langkah darinya.

"Senang bertemu dengan anda, saya Siwon" Ucap pemuda itu ramah sembari mengajak Hangeng untuk berjabat tangan.

"Dia yang mengantarmu?" Tanya Hangeng yang dijawab anggukan kepala dari sang anak.

"Baiklah, terimakasih karena kau sudah mengantarkan anakku. Sekarang kau bisa pulang, Siwon-shii"

"Appa~" Rajuk Eunhyuk sembari memegang tangan sang appa

"Wae? Bukankah ini sudah malam?" Tanya Hangeng dengan ekspresi tak bersalah.

"Aigoo, Hannie. Setidaknya kita bisa menjamu dia sebagai rasa terimakasih, kan?" Ucap Heechul yang baru saja datang.

"Eomma~" Ucap sang anak sembari menghambur memeluk sang eomma yang sudah 3 bulan tak bertemu.

"Aigoo~ berapa umurmu, eoh? Kenapa kau masih berlaku manja begini?" Ucap Heechul membuat Eunhyuk mempoutkan bibirnya menghasilkan seulas senyum di wajah Hangeng dan Siwon.

"Nah Siwon-ah tinggallah sebentar aku akan menyiapkan beberapa kudapan untukmu, ne?" Ucap Heechul ramah sementara Hangeng malah mendecih tak suka.

.

.

.

Siwon meneguk tehnya cepat-cepat. Demi Tuhan, suasana di ruang tamu ini membuatnya berkeringat dingin. Bagaimana tidak? Kalau ayah dari uhuk-calon pacarmu-uhuk menatapmu dengan tatapan tajamnya seakan kalau Eunhyuk tak ada disana, ahjussi itu bisa saja langsung menerkammu membuat tamat riwayatmu seketika.

Padahal Siwon berharap bisa berduaan saja dengan si namja manis itu, ternyata dugaannya salah, ck. Lagi-lagi Siwon hanya bisa meneguk teh hangat buatan Heechul.

"Jadi kau sekampus dengan anakku, eoh?" Tanya Hangeng dengan nada yang –kurang- bersahabat.

Siwon meletakkan cangkirnya dan mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Ne, Ahjussi. Kami satu kampus hanya saja berbeda jurusan. Saya mengambil jurusan manajemen" Ucap Siwon agak-ingin-menyombongkan dirinya pada Hangeng.

"Oh"

Siwon tersenyum garing mendengar respon Hangeng, duh! Koq cuman Oh?

"Appa tau Choi company, kan? Siwon ini adalah anak dari keluarga Choi yang itu, appa" Ucap Eunhyuk membuat Siwon tersenyum, terimakasih Eunhyukkie kau sangat membantu.

"Lalu?" Tanya Hangeng dengan ekspresi datarnya sembari menyeruput kopi hangatnya.

"Bu-bukankah itu hebat, appa?" Tanya Eunhyuk lagi, sementara Siwon merasa terharu karena sudah dibela oleh sang uhuk-calon-uhuk-pacar. Siwon sedikit berdehem

"Aniya, biasa saja. Yang hebat ayahnya" ucap Hangeng membuat Siwon rasanya ingin menangis. Duh! Ahjussi ini kenapa susah sekali ditaklukan, sih? Ck

"Oh, ini sudah hampir larut, kurasa kau sebaiknya pulang, Siwon-shii. Aku khawatir orang tua mu mengkhawatirkan keberadaan anaknya. Bagaimana pun kau kan salah satu penerus keluarga Choi, dan pulang larut malam kurasa tak terlalu aman untuk penerus perusahaan besar seperti Choi Company, ya kan?" Ucap Hangeng dan jleb! Ah rasanya kata-kata ahjussi itu menohok sekali bagi Siwon, duh!

"Ne, Baiklah. Kurasa aku pamit pulang dulu. Sampai nanti, Eunhyukkie" Pamit Siwon dengan ekpresi lesunya. Kalah telak dari sang ahjussi.

.

.

.

Eunhyuk membolak-balikkan tubuhnya di ranjangnya. Jam di meja nya bahkan sudah menujukkan tengah malam, tapi entah kenapa namja manis kita itu masih belum juga bisa menutup matanya.

"Tak bisa tidur, eoh?" Ucap Heechul pada sang anak. Ya, keduanya kini tengah tidur bersama, karena Eunhyuk yang meminta ingin tidur bersama sang eomma, membuat sang appa menekuk mukanya tak suka. Dan Eunhyuk beralasan kalau tempat tidurnya terlalu sempit untuk 3 orang membuat sang appa mau tak mau harus mengalah dan tidur di kamarnya sendirian.

"Apa Hyukkie membangunkan eomma?"

"Aniya.. eomma hanya belum bisa tidur. Wae? Ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu?"

Eunhyuk tampak berpikir.

"Eomma appa kenapa sih? Koq ketus sekali tadi?" Tanya Eunhyuk yang membuat sang eomma tergelak.

"Humm.. kurasa dia tak terlalu suka kalau ada namja yang mendekati mu" Ucap Heechul yang dijawab anggukan mantap dari sang anak.

Heechul tersenyum kemudian membelai kepala sang anak. "Kau masih ingat Donghae?" Tanya Heechul

"Ne, tentu saja"

"Appa mu bilang tadi dia bertemu dengan Donghae, dan sepertinya Donghae meminta nomor ponselmu.

"Huh? Apa appa memberikannya?" tanya Eunhyuk antusias sementara Heechul malah terkikik.

"Appa bilang dia sedang tak membawa ponsel dan tak ingat nomor ponselmu" Ucap Heechul sementara Eunhyuk mendesah kecewa.

"Wae?" Tanya Heechul yang menangkap ekspresi kecewa sang anak.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang eomma tak tahu anatara kau dan Donghae, huh?" Tanya Heechul dengan nada menggoda

"MWO? A-aniyaa.. tak ada apa-apa, koq. Sudah malam Hyukkie mau tidur dulu" Ucap Eunhyuk cepat-cepat kemudian megubah posisinya menjadi membelakangi sang eomma dan menutup seluruh badannya dengan selimut.

"Nampaknya memang ada sesuatu, eoh?" Heechul masih betah menggoda sang anak rupanya.

"Eomma, sudah malam!" ucap sang anak membuat Heechul kembali terkikik geli.

'Donghae, eoh?'

.

.

_Saat itu senja.. dimana sang lembayung mewarnai langit yang kebetulan amat cerah di hari itu. _

_Saat itu senja, saat kedua remaja yang baru lulus seolah menengah atas itu terbaring di hamparan rumput hijau yang membentang sampai ke sungai Han. _

_Saat itu senja, saat angin sepoi menghembuskan kenyamanan bagi kedua pemuda itu. _

_Ya, saat itu memang sedang senja._

_"Hae?" Ucap seorang namja manis bername tag Tan Eunhyuk itu pada pemuda yang ada disampingnya_

_"Hn?" Gumam sang pemuda berambut hitam itu masih setia menatap lembayung sore yang terhampar dilangit luas saat itu. _

_".. Ku dengar kau akan melanjutkan kuliah mu di Jepang?" tanya sang pemuda manis sembari menatap sendu sang sahabat. Ah~ ditinggalkan oleh orang yang hampir selalu bersamamu selama hampir 12 tahun tentunya pasti sangat berat, kan? Ya. kurang lebih itu lah yang Eunhyuk rasakan saat ini. Tahu-tahu sesaat setelah pengumuman kelulusan dia mendapat kabar kalau sang sahabat akan melanjutkan kuliahnya di negeri matahari terbit itu. Membuat si namja manis merasa sesuatu yang menyesakkan di dadanya. _

_Donghae masih betah memandangi langit sore, mengagumi lembayung senja yang tampak sangat indah di hari ini. Menghindari tatapan dari sang sahabat yang sedari tadi menunggu jawabannya. _

_Ah~ bagaimana ini? Kenapa rasanya jadi sangat berat untuk meninggalkan Korea? Donghae mulai bergelut dengan pemikirannya sendiri. _

_Donghae menghirup napas panjang sebelum balik manatap sang sahabat "Hyuk ah.. aku memutuskan kuliah disana bukan tanpa alasan. Ada satu alasan yang sangat mewajibkan aku untuk kuliah disana. Alasan yang sangat penting dalam hidupku" Ucapnya sembari menatap langsung ke dalam iris kecoklatan si namja manis, membuat yang ditatap mematung mendengar ucapan sang sahabat. _

_Donghae bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya sembari mengambil tas dan juga jas sekolah yang tadi dijadikan alasnya berbaring._

_"Boleh aku tau apa itu?" Tanya Eunhyuk ragu, Donghae sebelumnya tak pernah membicarakan hal ini dengannya jadi dia pikir pastilah ini hal yang rahasia? Ah entahlah._

_Kembali, Donghae duduk menghadap Eunhyuk masih sembari menatap dalam sang sahabat, sementara yang ditatap mendadak merasa salah tingkah dan malah merasa pipi nya terasa memanas._

_"W-wae? Kenapa menatapku seperti itu?" Tanya Eunhyuk sembari menundukkan kepalanya_

_Donghae tersenyum melihat reaksi Eunhyuk. Ah~ rasanya jadi tak ingin pergi jauh-jauh dari namja yang diam-diam dia cintai itu._

_Eh?_

_Apa?_

_Cinta, eoh?_

_Iya.. begitu lah.. Donghae.. merasakan sesuatu yang lebih dari sekedar teman atau sahabat.._

_Setiap berada didekat namja manis itu.. rasanya Donghae merasakan apa itu kesempurnaan._

_Setiap melihat namja manis itu tersenyum, membuatnya merasakan jutaan kupu-kupu menggelitik perutnya. _

_Ah~ Bahkan Donghae tak tahu lagi harus diibaratkan dengan apa perasaan yang dia miliki untuk sang sahabatnya. _

_Donghae tersenyum dengan tangan yang terjulur kedepan hendak mengacak rambut kecoklatan sang sahabat yang setiap tingkah lakunya selalu membuatnya gemas. _

_"Kau tak mau menjawab pertanyaanku?" Eunhyuk cemberut mendapati Donghae tak juga mengucapkan sepatah kata. _

_"Kau" _

_"... huh?"_

_" Aku pernah bertanya pada ayahku, kenapa ayahmu tak pernah sekali pun menurunkan tingkat penjagaannya terhadapmu. Kenapa dia sering sekali menatap tajam kepadaku saat kita bersama, kenapa sepertinya dia tak suka jika aku ada didekatmu, karena jujur saja ayahku tak sampai seperti itu"  
>"H-Hae.. itu.."<br>"Dan kau tau apa jawaban ayahku? Dia bilang aku tak akan mengerti sekarang tapi nanti, ketika aku memiliki seorang anak"_

_"Dan Eunhyukkie, dengarkan baik-baik apa yang akan aku ucapkan karena aku hanya akan mengatakannya sekali ini" Donghae menatap Eunhyuk tepat kedalam iris kecoklatannya_

_" Aku memang belum siapa-siapa. Tapi aku mau ambil kamu dari ayahmu dengan amanah, melindungi dan menafkahi mu layaknya ayahmu, be a gentle man for you."_

_"Eh?"_

_"Dan itulah alasan aku kenapa aku harus melanjutkan kuliahku di Jepang. Aku ingin menjadi seseorang yang pantas untuk bersanding denganmu suatu saat nanti. Aku ingin menjadi satu-satunya lelaki yang dipercaya Ayahmu untuk menghabiskan hari-hari mu bersamaku. Aku ingin menjadi satu-satunya lelaki yang mengajakmu ke altar dan mengucapkan sumpah pernikahan sehidup semati. Kau. Kau yang menjadi alasanku, Eunhyukkie. Nan.. neorul saranghae (I love you)"_

_._

_._

_._

Eunhyuk mengembuskan napasnya. Ya, rasa kantuk tak jua menyergapnya, membuatnya merasa bosan jika hanya berbaring diatas kasur saja. Jadi namja manis itu memutuskan untuk sekedar menghirup angim malam di beranda kamarnya, dari pada dia mengganggu sang eomma yang nampaknya tengah pulas terlelap. Kedua tangannya menggenggam erat ponselnya yang menampilkan sebuah pesan dari seseorang. Seseorang yang sudah hampir lebih dari 5 tahun terpisah dengannya. Seseorang yang dia tunggu-tunggu kedatangannya kembali.

From: DongDonghae

Received date: 18 July 2009

Malam ini, saat kau menatap bulan, yakinlah kita melihat bulan yang sama, mensyukuri banyak hal, berterimakasih atas segalanya, terutama untuk kesempatan untuk saling mengenal. Esok pagi, semoga semuanya dimudahkan.

Malam ini, saat kau menatap bulan, yakinlah kita menatap bulan yang satu, percaya atas kekuatan janji-janji masa depan. Keindahan hidup sederhana, berbagi dan bekerja keras, mencintai sekitar dengan tulus dan apa adanya.

Malam ini, saat kau menatap bulan, yakinlah kita menatap bulan yang itu, semoga Yang Maha mmiliki langit memberikan kesempatan. Suatu saat nanti, dengan segenap pemahaman yang baik menjaga kehormatan perasaan, kita menatap bulan dari satu bingkai jendela*.

keindahan manapun akan mengingatkanku akan dirimu, karena engkau bagian keindahan dan diciptakan indah. Tanpamu, tiada begitu berarti.. Iya.. itu kamu!**

.

.

.

End?

* * *

><p>a.n<p>

* poem by Darwis Tere Liye

** words by ust. Felix Siauw

Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeelllooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo~

mana suaranyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa?  
>aku datang lagi bawa chap ke 2 dari ff ini..<p>

spesial pake telor buat readerdeul tercinta yang kalo udah kasih ripiu itu tambah cantik-manis-imut-imut kek Eunhyuk deh #dilemparduit

sooooooooooooo~ bagaimanakah dengan chap ke 2 ini?

dan errr.. terimakasih yaa~ buat readerdeul yang udah kasih tau ada kesalahan penulisan tahun di chap pertama... maaf yaa.. begitulah aku.. kurang teliti u,u #pukpukdirisendiri

pssstttt.. hey kamu! iya kamu! yang cantik, yang manis, yang ganteng kalo ada, yang baik, pasti ninggalin jejak abis baca, kan? kkk :*  
>.<p>

.

.

a.n Happy EunHaeHyuk day 07.18 #disiramcoklat  
>Eh iya jangan lupa tanggal 26 jam 06.00 KST ayok ikutan project bikin hastag ThanksHyukjae sebagai rangka ucapan terimakasih karena uri Eunhyukkie sudah menjadi plt(?) Leader SJ kkk.. Hayok gabung jangan lupa ajakin yang lainnya ya :*<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Rival **

**The Third chapter of My Son!**

**A HaeHyuk Fanfiction**

**By Nyukkunyuk**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Warning: BL/Boys Love/ M-Preg/ Super Duper Protective Dad/Typos

_Italic word by Ustadz Felix Siauw_

.

.

.

Happy Reading~

.

.

.

_-Aku akan berat melepasmu bila tiba masa itu. Katakan padaku saat itu dengan manis, Appa saatnya bagiku untuk membina hidupku-_

**.**

**- o0o -**

**My Son!**

**- o0o - **

**.**

Kali ini pagi kembali menyapa bumi.

Setelah semalaman ditemani bulan gemintang, akhirnya pagi datang.

Bias-bias mentari menyeruak di ufuk timur sana.

Menghangatkan dunia dengan sinaran hangatnya.

Tapi walaupun ini masih pagi, Namja yang kita kenal bernama Donghae sudah dalam mode siap perangnya.

Tentunya bukan perang dalam arti sebenarnya, kan?

Masih dengan sepeda kesayangan yang selalu menemaninya, kali ini Donghae masih bersembunyi dibalik tiang listrik yang sama saat kemarin dia membuntuti Tan Hangeng, ayah dari sang sahabat.

Jangan tanyakan padaku kenapa dia tak langsung saja memencet bel kediaman keluarga Tan dan langsung menemui Eunhyuk karena aku pun tak tahu kenapa.

Mungkin trauma mendapat sapaan dingin dari Tan Hangeng adalah salah satu alasan Donghae untuk tak terburu-buru untuk sekedar memencet bel kediaman keluarga Tan itu.

Donghae tersenyum lebar saat melihat sosok seseorang yang sangat di rindukannya muncul ke gerbang depan kediamannya.

Iris hitamnya tak lepas dari sosok berambut blonde itu.

Dia tetap sama seperti 5 tahun yang lalu.

Tetap manis dan entah kenapa Donghae merasa sosok itu terlihat cantik.

Hampir saja kakinya melangkah, berniat keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya sebelum sebuah Audi melintas dan berhenti tepat didepan sang sahabat membuat langkah Donghae otomatis terhenti.

Donghae meringis miris saat dilihatnya si pengemudi Audi keluar dari mobil mewah itu dan menghampiri Eunhyuk bahkan membukakan pintu mobil dan menyuruh Eunhyuk masuk ke dalam mobil yang tadi dikemudikannya dan melesat begitu saja dari sana. Membuat Donghae menatap miris sepedanya sendiri.

Mendudukkan dirinya, Donghae menatap kosong jalan kecil itu sementara pikirannya mungkin tengah mengikuti mobil audi yang tadi menjemput Eunhyuk.

Apa mungkin dia adalah namja chingu sang sahabat?

Donghae menghela napas saat hal itu terlintas di pikirannya.

Apa Donghae sudah terlambat?

Ah~ dia tak mengira 5 tahun kemarin akan disesalinya seperti saat ini.

Apa menuntut ilmu ke negeri Matahari Terbit itu adalah keputusan yang salah?

Tapi.. Bukankah dia sudah mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Eunhyuk sebelum dia pergi?

Donghae mendesah kecewa ketika otak nya memikirkan mungkin saja Eunhyuk tak terlalu ambil pusing dengan pernyataannya tempo hari itu.

Sigh~

Donghae kembali menghela napas.

Padahal dia sampai tak bisa tidur hanya untuk merangkai kata untuk pernyataan cintanya itu.

Lalu apa Eunhyuk tak memikirkannya sedikit pun?

Donghae pun hanya bisa meringis miris.

Tapi memang benar sih.. lima tahun itu kan bukan waktu yang sebentar.

Di tambah lagi Donghae yang tak pernah memberi kabar tentang keadaannya pada sang sahabat.

Padahal bukan apa-apa. Hanya saja Donghae fikir kalau dia terus bertukar kabar dengan Eunhyuk, yang ada dia tak konsen belajar dan malah ingin cepat-cepat pulang.

Tidak! Donghae ke Jepang kan bukan untuk bermain-main atau pun bersantai.

Donghae ke sana untuk menuntut ilmu, dengan harapan ketika dia kembali dia bisa menjadi pria yang memang pantas bersanding dengan Eunhyuk.

Supaya dia bisa dipercaya untuk hidup bersama Eunhyuk.

Tapi kini apa?

Setelah melihat senyuman lebar Eunhyuk yang ditujukan bagi sang pemilik audi tadi. Koq rasanya nyali Donghae ciut.

Apalah Donghae sekarang ini dibanding si pemilik audi tadi?

Kemana-mana Donghae masih mengendari sepedanya bahkan sekali-kali menggunakan bis atau kereta untuk perjalanan jauh.

Pekerjaan?

Sudahkah aku sebutkan bahwa dia baru selesai dengan segala urusan kuliahnya? Meskipun yaaah, terkadang Makoto-san meminta tolongnya untuk ikut andil mengurusi bisnisnya.

Ahh~ rasa-rasanya nyali Donghae malah tambah ciut.

Bagaimana ini?

Apa lebih baik dia pulang saja dan kembali ke Jepang?

Toh kemarin dia sempat ditawari beasiswa kuliah S2 disana, atau mungkin dia terima saja tawaran Makoto-san untuk bekerja di perusahaannya?

Ah.. lebih baik Donghae pulang dan membicarakannya dengan kedua orang tuanya.

"Chogi~ Bukankah kau Donghae?" Ucap seseorang yang berhasil menghentikkan langkah Donghae yang hendak berbalik pulang.

Donghae membalikkan badannya. Alangkah kagetnya dia melihat siapa yang barusan memanggilnya.

"Ahjumma? Apa kabar? Lama tak berjumpa" Ucap Donghae sembari membungkuk hormat pada orang yang tadi disebutnya ahjumma itu.

"Aku baik. Sangat baik. Bagaimana kalau kita mengobrol di dalam? Aku punya beberapa kudapan untukmu." Ucap Heechul –ahjumma yang tadi menyapa Donghae.

**.**

**- o0o -**

**My Son!**

**- o0o - **

**.**

"Ah~ jadi kau sudah kembali sejak 3 hari yang lalu? Ku kira kau tak akan kembali" Ucap Heechul sembari meneguk teh nya.

Donghae tersipu malu dengan sindiran halus Heechul "Tentu saja aku akan kembali, ahjumma. Bagaimana pun aku masih warga negara Korea" jawab Donghae sembari tertawa.

"Oh ya? Karena Korea atau karena seseorang, eoh?" Tanya Heechul sembari tersenyum jahil.

Donghae tertawa. Ternyata ahjumma ini tak berubah sedikitpun tetap saja gemar menggoda dirinya. Ah~ rasa-rasanya Donghae malah ingin berbalik ke 5 tahun yang lalu.

"Apa kau sudah bertemu dengan uri Eunhyukkie?" Tanya Heechul yang membuat Donghae tersedak.

"Ya. kau itu. Aish. Apa sebegitu enak nya teh buatanku sampai-sampai kau tersedak begini, eoh?" Ucap Heechul sembari menyerahkan tissue pada orang yang ada dihadapannya itu.

"Ah, gwaenchana, ahjumma"

"Aish kau ini. Lalu bagaimana? Sudah bertemu Eunhyukkie?"

Donghae menggeleng pelan sebagai jawaban sementara Heechul mengerutkan keningnya.

"Wae?"

Donghae tersenyum miris "Belum saja. Tadinya aku kemari untuk bertemu Eunhyukkie. Tapi sepertinya dia tak ada." Ucap Donghae sembari mengedarkan pandangannya ke seisi rumah

"Bagaimana Jepang? Kau betah disana? Apa disana kau mendapat pacar?" Tanya Heechul berturut-turut membuat Donghae hanya bisa tertawa garing.

"Jepang itu.. ah bagaimana aku mengatakannya? Sebaik apapun Jepang, tapi bagiku Korea adalah tempat ternyaman dibumi ini. Bukankah orang bilang kadang memang rumput tetangga terlihat lebih hijau, tapi rumah sendiri pasti adalah tempat ternyaman, kan?" Ucap Donghae membuat Heechul terbelalak tak percaya mendengar ucapan pemuda yang ada di depannya itu.

"Aigoo.. aigoo kau benar-benar Donghae, kan? Donghae si anak nakal dan jahil itu, kan?" Sindir Heechul lagi membuat keduanya terbahak.

" Ternyata uri Donghae sudah dewasa, ne?" Ucap Heechul lagi sembari bertepuk tangan membuat Donghae menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal.

"Lalu.. apa Donghae yang sudah dewasa ini sudah punya kekasih, eoh?"

Donghae termenung mendengar pertanyaan sang eomma dari sahabatnya itu. Namun sedetik kemudian sebuah senyuman malah terlukis di wajahnya.

"Justru itu yang membuatku datang kemari, ahjumma.."

**.**

**- o0o -**

**My Son!**

**- o0o - **

**.**

Siwon berjalan santai ke arah kantin, tepatnya menuju sebuah meja yang sudah ditempati beberapa rekannya. Sampai disana, namja tampan itu mendudukkan dirinya.

"Sepertinya ada yang sedang senang, eoh" Ucap namja bertubuh tambun itu.

Siwon tambah melebarkan senyumnya.

"Ya senanglah.. habis mengantar jemput calon, mana ada yang sedih" Sindir namja bermata bulat.

"Ya.. ya.. bagaimana acara kencanmu dengan si Eunhyuk itu, eoh?" Kali ini si namja jangkung yang bertannya.

"Aish.. kencan apa? Kami hanya berkumpul dengan teman-teman waktu PKL" Ucap Siwon yang dijawab decakan oleh teman-temannya.

"Aish, berhenti berpura-pura. Kau tahu, kurasa seluruh penghuni kampus bahkan sudah tahu kalau kau mengincar anak tuan Tan itu" si namja tambun kembali bersuara.

"Aigoo.. Shindongi hyung, kau membuatku terdengar seperti binatang buas" Bela Siwon

"Tsskk jangan kau lupa bahwa kau itu kuda liar, eoh?" Balas Shindong yang membuat mereka terbahak.

"Kalian tahu.. Tuan Tan memang sulit ditaklukan, ck" ucap Siwon memulai curhatnya

"Wooh bahkan seorang keturunan Choi pun kesulitan mendekati Tuan Tan? Oh My God.. apa kabarnya aku yang hanya dari keluarga biasa?" Ucap seorang namja bermata bulat

Siwon tersenyum miris. "Dia bahkan tak peduli dengan harta" Ucap Siwon yang membuat ketiga rekannya tersentak tak percaya. Siwon menggedikkan bahunya tak mengerti kemudian si namja tampan itu menunduk, duh kenapa tiba-tiba suasananya jadi miris begini?

"Lalu namja seperti apa yang bisa menaklukkannya, eoh? Aku jadi penasaran" Ucap si namja Jangkung yang duduk berhadapan dengan Siwon itu.

Sigh~ Siwon menghela napasnya "Entahlah Changmin, ah. Aku pun tak tahu. Tapi aku yakin satu hal. Jika aku bisa membuat Eunhyuk jatuh cinta padaku, ayahnya pun pasti dapat aku taklukkan" Ucap Siwon kali ini dengan rasa percaya diri yang penuh yang diangguki oleh Shindong dan Changmin.

"Tapi.. yang aku tahu. Selama 5 tahun aku kuliah disini, tak pernah sekalipun aku mendengar Eunhyuk pacaran" Ucap si mata bulat yang berhasil melunturkan kepercayaan diri Siwon.

"Ya! Minho ah. Kau merusak mood saja. Tsk.. dasar kodok!" Umpat Siwon sembari melempari Minho dengan bola tissue.

**.**

**- o0o -**

**My Son!**

**- o0o - **

**.**

Senja tiba menghujam cakrawala, mewarnai langit dengan rona jingganya.

Donghae masih tampak asyik merebahkan dirinya di hamparan rumput hijau yang membentang sampai ke Sungai Han.

Iya, ini tempat dulu dia menyatakan perasaannya pada sang sahabat.

Waktu itu Donghae memang tak mengharap jawaban apapun dari sang sahabat. Tapi toh sekarang rasanya hal itu yang paling disesalinya.

Bagaimana pun, di hati yang terdalam, rasa penasaran menggelitiknya.

Apakah Eunhyuk merasakan hal yang sama dengannya?

Apakah jika dulu dia meminta Eunhyuk untuk menjadi kekasihnya akan disanggupi oleh si namja manis itu?

Apakah pernyatannya masih diingat Eunhyuk setelah lima tahun berlalu?

Sigh~ pikiran Donghae berkecambuk.. 5 tahun.. bukan waktu yang sekejap meski memang sekarang sudah berlalu.

Tidak! Donghae tidak boleh menyesali apa yang sudah dipilihnya, ya kan?

Tidak! Selama Eunhyuk belum milik orang lain sepenuhnya maka dia masih punya kesempatan, ya kan?

Bukankah Donghae bersekolah jauh sampai ke Jepang adalah supaya dia bisa menjadi namja yang pantas untuk Eunhyuk, ya kan?

Lalu setelah gelar cumlaude berhasil diraihnya dengan banyak perusahaan ternama di Jepang menawarinya pekerjaan –walau dia masih ragu memilih yang mana- kenapa malah hatinya goyah hanya karena seorang pemuda dengan mobil audi?

Donghae terkekeh sendiri, menertawakan apa yang sedari tadi menjadi beban pikirannya.

Padahalkan target utamanya adalah untuk memenangkan hati Hangeng ahjussi, kenapa pula Donghae harus memikirkan pemuda audi itu? Tsk Donghae malah menertawai diriya sekarang.

"Eunhyukkie, dulu aku memang belum siapa-siapa. Tapi setelah lima tahun ini, aku yakin, aku mau ambil kamu dari ayahmu! be a gentle man for you!" Ucapnya pada angin sore itu.

Donghae kemudian bangkit dari posisinya dan kembali menaiki sepedah kesayangannya. Mungkin berbicara dengan sang ayah akan memberinya jalan keluar yang bagus, pikirnya semmbari mengayuh sepedanya.

"Hey, anak muda! Cepat tolong aku!" Teriak sebuah suara yang membuatnya kaget dan segera mengayuh sepedanya cepat-cepat menuju seseorang yang memanggilnya tadi. Sepertinya seseorang membutuhkan bantuannya.

**.**

**- o0o -**

**My Son!**

**- o0o - **

**.**

"Ini ahjussi, silahkan diminum" Ucap Donghae sembari menyerahkan segelas kopi yang mengepul hangat pada seorang yang disebutnya ahjussi itu.

"Ah ne, gomapseumnida" Ucap sang ahjussi sementara Donghae hanya bisa tersenyum miris, formal sekali.

"Ah, terimakasih juga sudah mau menolongku" Ucap sang ahjussi lagi yang dibalas dengan anggukkan kepala oleh Donghae.

"Mungkin kalau kau tak ada, aku sudah mati jika harus mendorong mobil tua itu" Donghae tersenyum, ternyata ayah dari sahabatnya ini humoris juga.

Ya, ternyata tadi yang berteriak minta tolong pada Donghae tak lain dan tak bukan adalah orang yang hendak Donghae menangkan hatinya demi bisa meraih Eunhyuknya.

Yap, Tan Hangeng yang saat itu sedang kesulitan karena ternyata mobilnya kehabisan bahan bakar ditengah perjalanan pulang, dan Donghae tentu saja dengan senang hati menolong si ahjussi itu, bahkan sampai hendak meninggalkan sepeda kesayangannya. Untuk tak jadi, karena sang Ahjussi menyuruhnya menyimpan sepedanya di bagasi belakang mobilnya.

Hangeng? Ya.. sebenarnya ahjussi yang satu ini masih kurang suka dengan pemuda di depannya. Apalagi si pemuda malah bercerita panjang lebar tentang kedekatannya dengan

Sang putra tersayang, siapa yang tak suka coba?

Tapi... hari ini Hangeng malah bersyukur bertemu dengan si pemuda songong nan cerewet itu –ini menurut Hangeng pribadi- Setidaknya dengan tadi si pemuda itu mau menolongnya mendorong mobil antiknya sampai pom bensin sangat dihargai Hangeng, mengingat jarak pom bensin agak-lumayan-jauh dari tempatnya tadi. Tapi toh si pemuda ini mau menolongnya sampai mentraktirnya minum kopi segala. Setidaknya Hangeng mesti berterimakasih, kan?

"Ne, Ahjussi tak usah sungkan. Aku malah senang bisa menolongmu" Ucap Donghae sembari tersenyum.

"Baiklah, sebagai tanda terimakasih, ku ajak kau makan malam di rumah. Heechulku sudah memasakkan makanan yang lezat untukmu." Ucap Hangeng yang diangguki semangat oleh si pemuda.

Oh Tuhan, inikah artinya dia sudah berhasil memenangkan hati sang ahjussi?

**.**

**- o0o -**

**My Son!**

**- o0o - **

**.**

Donghae selesai memarkirkan mobil Hangeng di garasi keluarga Tan. Iya, Donghae mengajukkan diri untuk mengemudi tadi. Sebenarnya Hangeng menolak, tapi setelah dijelaskan bahwa si pemuda akan merasa tak enak kalau Hangeng yang mengemudi, akhirnya si ahjussi menyetujui permintaan Donghae juga.

Setelah selesai juga menurunkan sepeda kesayangannya, Donghae dipersilahkan sang ahjussi untuk masuk, disambut dua orang yang ada di ruang tamu, yang membuat Donghae membulatkan matanya.

"Oh Hyukkie, kau sudah pulang, nak?" Tanya Hangeng yang dijawab anggukkan kaku dari Eunhyuk. Pasalnya kini sang putra tengah terkejut dengan orang yang ada disebelah sang appa.

"Selamat sore, ahjussi" Ucap Siwon yang memutus pandangan Eunhyuk dan Donghae yang sempat bertaut.

"Oh, kau datang lagi?" Ucap Hangeng datar membuat Siwon tersenyum miris

"Selamat sore, Eunhyukkie~" Ucap Donghae dengan senyumnya, akhirnya bisa juga bertatap muka dengan sang sahabat yang telah lama tak dilihatnya.

"H-Hae? K-kau Donghae, kan?" Ucap Eunhyuk terbata masih tak percaya dengan sosok yang ada dihadapannya.

Senyum Donghae terkembang "Kau masih mengingatku?"

Eunhyuk menghampiri sang sahabat dan memukul lengannya kencang "Kau ini! bagaimana bisa aku melupakanmu, dasar pabo!" Ucap Eunhyuk kemudian menubrukkan dirinya dengan si namja brunnete, memeluknya erat.

"Akhirnya kau pulang juga!" Ucap Eunhyuk semangat masih sembari memeluk Donghae menghiraukan Siwon yang hanya bisa kembali tersenyum miris.

**.**

**- o0o -**

**My Son!**

**- o0o - **

**.**

"Jadi kau bertemu Hae dan membuatnya mendorong mobilmu begitu, yeobo?" Tanya Heechul pada sang suami. Kini mereka tengah menikmati makan malam yang sudah Heechul siapkan. Sang kepala keluarga mengangguk mengiyakan. Membuat sang soulmate mendecak

"Aish kau ini. Kan kasihan Donghae. Kau kan bisa minta orang derek atau polisi untuk menolongmu, kan?" Ucap heechul gemas sekali dengan kelakuan keterlaluan sang kepala keluarga.

"Tak apa, ahjumma. Lagi pula aku senang bisa menolong" Ucap Donghae tersenyum menenangkan.

"Aigoo~ yasudah ayo kau makanlah yang banyak, Hae. Kau pasti lelah mendorong mobil tua itu, kan?" Ucap Heechul sembari meletakkan beberapa daging di piring Donghae.

Eunhyuk tersenyum melihat interaksi sang appa dan eomma dengan sang sahabat. Ini.. kurang lebih seperti lima tahun yang lalu, kan?

Siwon? Dia hanya bisa kembali tersenyum miris. Melihat senyuman lebar Eunhyuk setelah bertemu dengan namja yang bernama Donghae itu, ditambah dengan kedua matanya yang berbinar melihat interaksi kedua orang tua dan namja itu.. membuat eksistensi Siwon dipertanyakan. Jangan bilang kini Siwon jadi tak kasat mata, lagi. Duh, lagi-lagi Siwon tersenyum miris dibuatnya.

Hyukkie.. oh Hyukkie.. siapa sebenarnya Donghae itu? Ck!

"Eh kau juga, Siwon. Ayo makan yang banyak!" Ucap Heechul yang membuat sosok Siwon kembali eksis.

"Ah, ne. Ahjumma. Masakanmu enak sekali" Puji Siwon

"Donghae-ah. Apa kau benar-benar sudah menyelesaikan kuliahmu?" Tanya Eunhyuk tiba-tiba membuat senyuman lebar Siwon luntur seketika.

"Ah, ne Eunhyuk-ah. Sebenenarnya aku sudah menyelesaikan kuliahku setahun kemarin. Tapi karena aku harus menjalani satu tahun program pengabdian disana, jadilah aku baru pulang sekarang" Jelas Donghae

"Tunggu, bukankah harusnya kau kuliah 5 tahun?" Tanya Hangeng yang juga nampaknya penasaran

"Ah ne, ahjussi. Kebetulan saya bisa lulus lebih awal" Ucap Donghae

"Aigoo uri Donghe hebat sekali" Puji Heechul membuat Siwon tersenyum kecut, kembali terabaikan.

"Lalu apa kau sudah bekerja?" Tanya Hangeng lagi

Donghae terdiam sejenak sementara Siwon tersenyum meremehkan, pasti belum pikirnya setidaknya ada satu hal plus dari Siwon yang tak dimiliki Heechul, kan? Kkk

"Ehm.. untuk hal itu kebetulan saya masih merundingkan dengan ayah saya, ahjussi" Ucap Donghae

"Aigoo Donghae ah, sudah terima saja tawaran Makoto-san itu. Itu perusahaan besar di Korea juga, kan?" Ucap Heechul yang membuat senyuman Siwon kembali luntur, tskk!

"Koq eomma tahu?" Tanya Eunhyuk penasaran sementara Heechul hanya tersenyum jahil

"Ra-ha-si-a!"

**.**

**- o0o -**

**My Son!**

**- o0o - **

**.**

Siwon mendengus sebal..

Apa-apaan itu tadi si Donghae itu?

Datang tak dijemput, pulang tak diantar..

Tiba-tiba datang dan malah jadi saingan beratnya, begitu?

Huh mimpi saja sanah!

Sial..  
>kenapa pula keluarganya itu tampak bersahabat sekali dengan si Donghae Donghae itu.<p>

Dan Ahjussi itu lagi.. mentang-mentang sudah ditolong si Donghae itu jadi baik pada namja itu, begitu?

Bahkan saat makan malam tadi kehadirannya lebih nampak seperti hiasan meja makan dari pada tamu, tskk!

Ini tak bisa dibiarkan, tentu saja!

Siwon harus segera bertindak.

Eunhyuk, ya Eunhyuk!

Dia harus segera mendapatkan Eunhyuk.

Biar si Donghae Donghae itu tak bisa lagi dekat-dekat Dengan Eunhyuk nya.

Enak saja, tsk!

**.**

**- o0o -**

**My Son!**

**- o0o - **

**.**

Kamar itu remang, hanya disinari lampu tidur yang berada di samping kiri kanan tempat tidur double itu.

Heechul tersenyum melihat sang soulmate yang telah menemani hampir separuh hidupnya masih asyik dengan buku bacaannya.

"Kau belum tidur, yeobo?" Ucap Heechul setelah dia mendaratkan tubuhnya disamping sang tambatan hati, memeluknya dari samping.

"Hn" Balas Hangeng singkat padat membuat Heechul merengut tak sesuai dengan usianya sekarang. Mendengar itu Hangeng melingkarkan tangannya kepinggang Heechul dan menariknya lebih dekat, membuat Heechul menyandarkan kepalanya di dadanya.  
>"Baru kali ini aku lihat kau akrab dengan seorang pemuda, seme lagi" Ucap Heechul sembari terkikik.<p>

Hangeng membalikkan lembaran buku bacannya "Dia sudah menolongku, yeobo" Ucapnya sebelum asyik membaca deretan kalimat dibuku yang dipenggangnya.

"Arasseo~ tapi dia namja yang sama yang kau bilang ingin dekat-dekat dengan anakmu tempo hari, kalau kau lupa" Ucap Heechul kembali tersenyum jahil.

Hangeng tak menjawab membuat Heechul mendongakkan kepalanya menatap sang kepala keluarga yang masih serius dengan buku bacaanya.

"Kau lihat juga kan reaksi Hyukkie saat kembali bertemu dengan dia tadi?"

"..."

"Kurasa uri Eunhyukkie pasti sangat merindukan namja itu"

"..."

"..."

"Bukankah kau bilang mereka bersahabat? Mungkin dia merindukan sahabatnya" Ucap Hangeng akhirnya memecah kesunyian yang sempat tercipta.

Seulas senyum menghiasi paras cantik Heechul.

"Mungkin bagimu begitu. Tapi kenyataannya sepertinya tak begitu, yeobo"

"..."

"Tadi pagi Donghae menemuiku. Dan dia bilang ingin membicarakan sesuatu dengan kita. Ah tidak, lebih tepatnya dengan mu"

"Dia orang pertama yang ingin membicarakan hal ini langsung dengan mu, yeobo. Kuharap kau memberikan keputusan yang tepat. Dia satu-satunya permata kita.. satu-satunya harta berharga yang ku punya. Demi kebahagiaannya aku mau menukarnya dengan apapun, kau tahu kan? Eunhyuk kita sudah besar, yeobo. Aku tahu apa yang kau khawatirkan. Aku sangat paham apa yang kau takutkan. Tapi mungkin, waktu kita harus melepas permata kita sudah tiba, yeobo." Ucap Heechul sembari terisak membuat sang kepala keluarga meraihnya dalam sebuah pelukan hangat.

Ya.. Hangeng tahu apa yang Heechul maksudkan. Sangat mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan sang tambatan hati.

Ini.. mengenai Eunhyuknya, kan?

Ini tentang satu-satunya permata yang dia miliki, kan?

**.**

**- o0o -**

**My Son!**

**- o0o - **

**.**

Malam memang sudah larut, Heechul bahkan sudah terlelap sembari memeluk sang tambatan hati. Tapi tidak begitu dengan Hangeng. Pria yang berstatus sebagai ayah dari Eunhyuk itu masih terjaga dalam kelamnya malam sembari menatap lamat-lamat hitam yang pekat.

Memang pandangannya menatap atap, tapi pikirannya jauh berkelana.

Perkataan Heechul tadi benar-benar menyita pikirannya.

Perlahan, pria itu melepas pelukan Heechul dan bangkit dari tidurnya. Perlahan melangkahkan kaki keluar kamarnya menuju pintu yang tak jauh dari kamarnya.

Perlahan, pria itu membua pintu kamar itu yang disambut dengan remang-remang cahaya lampu tidur, menampilkan sosok sang anak yang tengah bergelung dengan dewi mimpi.

Masih dengan langkah perlahan, pria itu mendekat ke arah sang buah hati.

Pandangannya menyapu pigura yang berjejer rapih di meja belajar yang ada disana.

Hangeng tersenyum, melihat potret Eunhyuk kecil disana.

'Eunhyukkie, _masih tersimpan imaji wajahmu dibenakku. _

_Tak pernah ku percaya bahwa kau pernah semungil itu. _

_Sekarang kau telah tumbuh besar._

_ Dulu, kau selalu memerlukanku dalam segala hal. _

_Namun sekarang kau berdiri diatas kedua kakimu dan melakukan semua hal. _

_Dulu, namaku yang kau sebut saat kau meminta apapun, namun sekarang kau punya teman yang siap membantu kapanpun. _

_Aku tak bisa bersamamu selama-lamanya, ada waktunya aku akan pergi. _

_Dan kau tahu, aku akan berat melepasmu bila tiba masa itu. _

_Katakan padaku saat itu dengan manis, "Appa saatnya aku membina hidupku". _

_Eunhyukkie, aku tak bisa menahanmu dari mencintai, aku tak dapat menahanmu saat tiba waktu kau pergi. Semoga Tuhan selalu bersamamu, anakku_' Ucap Hangeng sembari mencium puncak kepala sang anak.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-TBC-**

* * *

><p>Hii~ Maaf lanjutan ff ini lama sekali.. Susah sekali rasanya untuk membuat chap ini..<br>tapi yasudahalah, begini adanya.

Semoga bisa sedikit menghibur bagi kalian yang kangen ff ini -itu pun kalau ada. kalau tak ada ya tak apa - u,u

Terimakasih buat kalian yang sudah membaca dan selalu meninggalkan jejak di kotak review.

Senangnya saat tahu kalau ff ini ada yang nunggu.

Sekali lagi, terimakasih sudah membaca^^~


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm Gonna Marry Your Son! **

**The Fourth chapter of My Son!**

**A HaeHyuk Fanfiction**

**By Nyukkunyuk**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Warning: BL/Boys Love/ M-Preg/ Super Duper Protective Dad/Typos

Lyric by Brian McKnight – Marry Your Daughter

.

.

.

Happy Reading~

.

.

.

_Cinta itu memikirkan yang dicintai_

_Bukan hanya kemarin dan kini.. tapi nanti.._

_Mari kita bicara masa depan agar hari esok yang dijelang bukan kesengsaraan._

_Bila engkau lelaki, seharusnya engkau tau kemana harus melangkah._

**.**

**- o0o -**

**My Son!**

**- o0o - **

**.**

Kali ini bulan dan bintang yang meramaikan langit pekat di malam ini.

Meskipun malam sudah menyelimuti bumi, toh _namja_ berambut hitam itu masih asyik saja bermain dengan angin malam ditemani secangkir cokelat hangat yang tadi dibuatkan oleh sang _eomma_.

Masih menatap langit, nampaknya _namja_ itu tengah memikirkan sesuatu. Lihat saja bahkan sampai saat ini sang _appa_ tengah berdiri dibelakangnya pun dia tak menyadarinya.

"Sedang memikirkan sesuatu?" Ucap sang _appa_ yang berhasil merebut perhatian si _namja_ itu.

"Oh, _appa_. Mengagetkanku saja" Ucapnya sembari mendudukkan dirinya di kursi yang bersebelahan dengan kursi sang _appa_.

"Ada yang ingin kau bicarakan?" Tanya sang _appa_ lagi yang kali ini sukses membuat senyuman cerah terbit di wajah tampan Donghae.

"_Wae_? Tentang apa?" Tanya sang _appa_ tak berminat untuk sekedar berbasa-basi. Lagi-lagi Donghae tersenyum dibuatnya. Yah, begini lah _appa_ nya. Selalu _straight forward_, tak ada basa-basi sedikitpun.

"Apa kali ini tentang dia?" Tanya sang _appa_ dan Donghae hanya bisa mengangguk pelan kali ini.

Kangin –Ayah Donghae menghela napasnya sebelum kemudian melingkarkan tangannya dibahu sang anak.

"Nak, ketika beberapa tahun lalu kau melangkah meningalkan eomma dan adik-adikmu untuk jelang ilmu, aku hanya sanggup menyalamimu, kalau sampai memelukmu mungkin aku tidak akan pernah bisa melepaskanmu. Sempat ku berucap, Kalau kau ingin mendapatkan pedang tajam berkualitas tinggi, jangan kau cari di pasar apalagi di tukang loak, tapi datang dan pesanlah langsung dari pandai besinya… Begitupun dengan cinta dan pasangan hidupmu, jika kau ingin mendapatkan cinta sejatimu kelak, lakukan seperti yg kulakukan dulu. Tidak kucari calon ibumu di sembarang tempat apalagi di pasar loak, kupesan langsung dari Yang Menciptakannya. Dan kupinang calon ibumu tiga hari setelah pertama kali kami dipertemukan. Jadilah lelaki yang lebih kuat, lebih tangguh, dan lebih tegar daripada aku! Pilihlah ibu untuk anak-anakmu kelak seorang yang lebih baik dari _eomma_mu, berikanlah yang lebih baik untuk menantu dan cucu-cucuku kelak, daripada apa yang yang telah kuberikan padamu dan ibumu."

Donghae tersenyum lebar mendengar nasihat dari sang _appa_.

Ya.. memang saat ini nasihat dari sang _appa_ adalah salah satu cara menghalaukan keraguan yang sempat hinggap di hatinya.

"Wae? Kenapa hanya diam saja?" Tanya Kangin yang melihat sang anak yang hanya diam saja tak membalas perkataannya barusan.

"Lalu, apa menurutmu aku belum terlambat, _appa_?" Tanya Donghae dengan senyuman mirisnya.

Kangin sempat tertegun dengan pertanyaan sang anak. Apa mungkin anaknya sekarang ini merasa kalah? Kenapa tiba-tiba menanyakan keterlambatan, huh?

Menghirup napas, Kangin menghadapkan badannya kedepan.

"Kau tahu, nak? Hakikat cinta sebenarnya adalah melepaskan. Semakin sejati ia, maka akan semakin tulus kau melepasannya. Percayalah, jika memang itu cinta sejatimu, tak perduli aral melintang, ia akan kembali sendiri padamu. Banyak sekali pencinta di dunia ini yang melupakan kebijkasanaan sesederhana itu. Malah sebaliknya, berbual bilang cinta, namun dia menggenggamnya erat-erat." Donghae mengerutkan keningnya mendengar perkataan sang _appa_. Apa maksudnya itu? Apa maksudnya dia harus menyerah dan melepaskan Eunhyuk?

Kangin tersenyum melihat sang anak yang nampak tengah bergulat dengan pemikirannya sendiri.

Membalikkan badannya, kepala keluarga Kim itu kemudian menepuk bahu sang anak, membuat tatapan kedua nya bertemu.

"Satu lagi yang bisa ku katakan padamu, nak. Keberanian seorang lelaki bukan dinilai dari seberapa sering dia menyatakan cintanya pada seseorang. Tapi keberaniannya mendatangi calon mertua. Keseriusan seorang lelaki bukan dinilai dari janji manisnya untuk menikahi. Tapi dari kesungguhannya mengikrarkan janji suci. Dan aku sangat tahu, kau tak akan mengecewakanku, kan?" Ucapnya sambil berlalu, meninggalkan Donghae yang kini menatap pekatnya malam dengan senyuman lebar.

**.**

**- o0o -**

**My Son!**

**- o0o - **

**.**

**_1 New Message_**

**From: 0852xxxxxx**

Untuk kau yang disana..

Melepas penat diujung perjalanan, namun wajahmu singgah di pikiran walau sebatas dalam kerinduan, keindahan tetap ada dalam ingatan.

Jarak sampai ke Negeri Matahari Terbit sudah kutempuh. Lika liku dan bukit lembah kujalani. Dalam benak parasmu ku ukir, sampai masa berjumpa kembali.

Risau galau ku pendam dengan do'a.

Rindu?

Jangan tanya bagaimana. Hanya Tuhan penawar rasa.

Kerinduan?

Ia akan senantiasa ada.

Semakin jauh jarak, sesalku semakin tampak atas salah nan banyak dan kurang yang berarak.

Rupanya ini cara Tuhan memperbarui cinta, lewat jarak dan kerinduan.

Malam ini pun, masih bolehkah aku berharap?

Agar saat kau menatap bulan, yakinlah kita menatap bulan yang itu, semoga Yang Maha memiliki langit memberikan kesempatan. Suatu saat nanti, dengan segenap pemahaman yang baik menjaga kehormatan perasaan, kita menatap bulan dari satu bingkai jendela.

**-Donghae-**

**.**

**- o0o -**

**My Son!**

**- o0o - **

**.**

Siwon tampak tengah khusyu berkutat dengan sesuatu hingga tak menyadari kedatangan sang ayah yang berjalan memasuki kamar luasnya.

Deheman singkat dari Tuan Choi itu akhirnya berhasil merebut perhatian pemuda itu.

Menoleh kebelakang, mendapati sang ayah yang tengah berdiri dibelakangnya dengan tatapan menyelidik, Siwon memberikan senyum lebarnya.

"_Aboji~_" Ucapnya sembari membalikkan badan menghadap sang ayah

"Aku tak pernah tahu kalau anak sulungku ini menyukai mawar?" Ucap sang ayah sembari mengedarkan pandangannya ke seisi kamar yang memang saat itu dipenuhi dengan mawar merah disana sini.

Mendengar perkataan sang ayah, Siwon hanya bisa menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Apa kau.."

"Ah, _ne aboji_. Aku..berencana untuk.."

"Menyatakan perasaan mu, eoh?" Potong tuan Choi dan Siwon hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Benarkah itu?" Sang ayah bertanya kembali dan lagi-lagi dijawab anggukan mantap dari Siwon.

"Kau yakin dia pantas untukmu? Bagaimana latar belakang pendidikannya? Keluarganya?"  
>"<em>Aboji..<em>" Siwon memotong perkataan sang ayah, membuat hening menyelimuti kedua Choi itu.

"Aku hanya bertanya, Siwon-ah" Ucap sang ayah disertai senyuman jahilnya.

"Aish.. _aboji_ ini. Tenang saja, aku jamin kau pun akan menyukainya" Ucap Siwon penuh keyakinan.

"Begitukah?" Tanya sang ayah sembari menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Tentu saja. Eunhyuk adalah yang terbaik diantara yang terbaik" Ucap Siwon membuat sang ayah terkikik.

"Ya, aku harap dia mau menerima mu"

"_Aboji~_"  
>"Baik-baik, ku do'akan anakku mendapatkan yang terbaik" Ucap sang ayah sembari merangkul bahu sang anak.<p>

**.**

**- o0o -**

**My Son!**

**- o0o - **

**.**

_Sir, I'm a bit nervous__  
><em>_'Bout being here today__  
><em>_Still not real sure what I'm going to say__  
><em>_So bear with me please__  
><em>_If I take up too much of your time,_

Siwon masih mematut dirinya di depan cermin, memastikan penampilannya 100% sempurna untuk hari spesial ini.

Dipilihnya baju yang terbaiknya, terimakasih kepada para sahabatnya yang rela menghabiskan waktu semalaman hanya untuk memilihkan setelan yang pas untuk hari ini.

Selesai menyemprotkan parfumnya ke beberapa bagian tubuhnya, _namja_ itu kembali memperhatikan ulang penampilannya. Tentu hari spesial ini harus benar-benar dipersiapkan dengan matang dan sempurna, kan? Bahkan Siwon tak mengijinkan setitik debu pun untuk hinggap di bajunya di hari ini.

Setelah merasa cukup puas dengan penampilannya, _namja_ itu menyambar kunci mobil dan segera bergegas menemui para sahabatnya yang telah menantinya di suatu tempat.

**.**

**- o0o -**

**My Son!**

**- o0o - **

**.**

Donghae melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari mobil sang _appa_ setelah mobil yang baru saja dikendarainya itu telah sampai di tempat tujuannya.

Menghirup napas dalam, _namja_ itu merasakan sebuah tepukan ringan di bahunya.

Senyumnya merekah ketika sosok sang _appa_ ternyata sudah berdiri disampingnya.

"Siap?" Ucap sang _appa_ sembari melemparkan senyuman menenangkan, membuat senyuman Donghae sembari merekah.

"Tentu, _appa_. Kajja!" Ajaknya kemudian beriringan berjalan menuju pintu masuk bersama sang _appa_ dan _eomma_nya.

**.**

**- o0o -**

**My Son!**

**- o0o - **

**.**

Sabtu sore ini entah dengan alasan apa, Siwon menyuruh Eunhyuk untuk datang ke W Seoul Hotel, sebuah hotel mewah kepunyaan keluarga Choi. Sampai di bagian resepsionis, Eunhyuk menanyakan dimana dia bisa bertemu dengan putra sulung keluarga Choi itu. Sang resepsionis hanya tersenyum manis kemudian meminta Eunhyuk untuk mengikutinya.

Masih mengikuti sang resepsionis, Eunhyuk menelusuri lorong-lorong mewah W Seoul Hotel sembari terkadang memandang takjub melihat ornamen-ornamen mewah yang menghiasi dinding disepanjang lorong, tentu keluarga Choi bukan keluarga yang bisa kau pandang sebelah mata, kan?

Langkahnya terhenti disebuah tangga yang sepanjang bagian penyangganya dihiasi balon-balon berwarna biru, membat Eunhyuk mengernyit bingung tak mengerti. Apa Siwon memintanya untuk menemaninya di sebuah pertemuan resmi? Eunhyuk melirik pakaian yang dikenakannya. Oh, my~ bahkan kini dia hanya memakai pakaian santai bukan setelan resmi untuk acara resmi seperti yang ada dalam bayangannya.

Dipersilahkan masuk ke pintu di ujung tangga, Eunhyuk pun melangkah pelan. Mengusir segala macam tanya yang hinggap dipikirannya.

Sampai di depan pintu, entah kenapa jantungnya berdenyut kencang, padahal Eunhyuk hanya meniti tangga, itu pun hanya sekedar berjalan biasa bukannya berlari maraton. Menghirup napas dalam, akhirnya putra tunggal dari Tan Hangeng itu pun membuka pintu kokoh itu, disapa pemandangan takjub yang ada didalamnya.

Choi Siwon dengan setelan mahalnya, tengah berdiri membelakangi dinding yang berhiaskan mawar merah.

Choi Siwon, dengan lesung pipi nya tengah tersenyum lebar ke arahnya dengan sebuket besar mawar..

Choi Siwon, dengan langkah tegapnya, tengah berjalan pelan menghampiri Eunhyuk.

Choi Siwon, orang yang kini membuatnya mematung ditempat sembari berusaha memikirkan segala maksud dari semua ini.

**.**

**- o0o -**

**My Son!**

**- o0o - **

**.**

_See in this box is a ring for your oldest__  
><em>_She's my everything and all that I know is__  
><em>_It would be such a relief if I knew that we were on the same side__  
><em>_'Cause very soon I'm hoping that I..._

Hangeng menatap lamat-lamat sebuah kotak kecil yang tersodor didepannya.

Menampilkan sepasang cincin yang jika disatukan dibagian tengahnya akan membentuk pola hati.

Donghae datang..

Membawa kedua orang tuanya..

Menyampaikan maksud ketangannya dan kedua orang tuanya di kediaman keluarga Tan..

Tentu Hangeng tak akan salah mengira..

Pada akhirnya waktu seperti ini datang juga..

Donghae datang.. meminta izin hendak mengambil Eunhyuk nya..

Hendak mengambil satu- satunya permata dikeluarga kecilnya.

Ingatannya terpantul jauh..

Jauh sekali..

Melebihi lima tahun silam.

Dulu, dengan seragam SMA nya Donghae juga pernah mendatanginya.

Mengatakan bahwa dia memiliki perasaan khusus pada Eunhyuknya.

Dan pemuda itu meminta izin untuk menjadikan Eunhyuk belahan jiwanya.

Hangeng tertawa saat itu..

Donghae hanyalah ABG, anak baru gede yang bahkan usianya belum genap 17 malah sudah bicara cinta, tau apa dia?

Bukan Donghae namanya jika dia menyerah begitu saja ditertawakan Hangeng.

Donghae malah menantang Hangeng, mengatakan bahwa dia akan merebut Eunhyuk dari sisinya.

Hangeng semakin tertawa keras.

Bocah yang belum punya KTP ini malah menantangnya?

Donghae mendengus mendengar tawa Hangeng.

"Kau punya apa sehingga kau bisa merebut anakku?" Tanya Hangeng saat itu sembari melipat tangan didada, menantang balik pemuda yang berdiri di depannya itu.

"Aku mencintainya, _ahjussi_" Ucap pemuda itu tegas, tak ada keraguan dalam perkataannya.

Sekali lagi tawa Hangeng terdengar, Donghae semakin mendecih. Kali ini sembari mengepalkan tangannya. Tak terima kesungguhannya ditertawakan _ahjussi_ itu.

"Dengar, nak! Percaya padaku. Kau terlalu muda untuk bicara cinta" Tentu Donghae geram mendengar Hangeng yang berucap dengan santainya.

"Wow, kau mau menakutiku dengan tatapanmu itu?" Hangeng bertanya menghadapkan badannya pada pemuda yang kini tengah menatapnya tajam. Hangeng menghela napasnya, melihat Donghae yang tambah menatapnya garang. Mendudukkan dirinya di sudut meja, lagi-lagi Hangeng menghela napasnya.

"Sebenarnya apa itu cinta?" Hangeng kembali bertanya.

Donghae masih disana, berdiri dengan tangan terkepal. Menerka-nerka arah pembicaraan _ahjussi_ di depannya. Mulutnya terkatup, tapi otaknya berputar. Memikirkan kira-kira jawaban apa yang tepat untuk pertanyaan si _ahjussi_ itu.

Hangeng menaikkan sebelah alisnya melihat pemuda itu hanya diam. Kemudian dia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah jendela, melihat gerombolan awan yang berarak di langit biru.

"Cinta itu mendegarkan, bukan bicara. Karna tanpa cinta, bahkan kini kau sudah berani mengajakku bicara hendak mengambil Eunhyukku. Cinta itu memberi, bukan menerima. Apa para pecinta butuh diterima rasa cintanya? Apa jika aku bilang tidak maka kau akan berhenti mencintai Eunhyukku? Sebenarnya apa itu cinta? Apa dia harus dijelaskan dalam kalimat panjang-panjang nan rumit dan berbelit? Tidak. Tentu tidak. Dia hanya butuh dipahami, semakin kau paham maka dia akan tumbuh semakin dalam. Cinta itu bersabar, Donghae-_ah_.. bersabar menunggu saat yang tepat, bersabar menunggu orang yang tepat. Cinta itu memikirkan yang dicintai. Bukan hanya kemarin dan kini.. tapi nanti.. Mari kita bicara masa depan agar hari esok yang kau jelang bukan kesengsaraan. Bila kau lelaki, seharusnya kau tau kemana harus melangkah." Donghae merenung, mendengarkan tiap untaian kata yang keluar dari mulu sang _ahjussi_.

"Datanglah lagi padaku, anak muda. Bukan besok atau nanti sore. Tapi nanti, ketika kau benar-benar paham apa yang kubicarakan ini." Ucap Hangeng sembari menepuk pelan bahu si pemuda.

**.**

**- o0o -**

**My Son!**

**- o0o - **

**.**

_Can marry your daughter__  
><em>_And make her my wife__  
><em>_I want her to be the only girl that I'll love for the rest of my life__  
><em>_And give her the best of me 'til the day that I die, yeah_

Donghae tersenyum kaku pada dua orang dihadapannya.

Jantungnya berpacu cepat. Menghentak-hentak kencang berpacu dengan adrenalin. Menarik napas dalam, _namja_ itu bermaksud menenangkan hatinya sembari mempersiapkan mentalnya. Ya, Donghae sedang tegang. Lima tahun.. waktu untuknya mempersiapkan semua ini. Lima tahun yang lama. Lima tahun yang penuh kerinduan. Dan Donghae bertekad bulat, lima tahun itu, tak boleh terbuang percuma.

Dua kali berhadapan dengan seorang Tan Hangeng bukan sesuatu yang menyenangkan memang. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, tak ada pilihan lain, kan?

Setelah beberapa hari lalu mengutarakan maksudnya pada Heechul, _namja_ paruh baya yang berstatus ibu dari Eunhyuk itu menyarankan Donghae untuk segera membicarakan hal ini dengan sang kepala keluarga.

Tentu, Donghae akan melakukan hal itu. Tentu. Bukankah lima tahun itu dia habiskan untuk ini? Dan lihat saja, Donghae hanya butuh beberapa detik lagi untuk mengatakan semuanya.

Meneguk ludahnya kasar, Donghae bersiap membuka mulutnya, membeberkan maksud dan tujuannya datang kemari sembari membawa kedua orang tuanya.

"Jika _ahjussi_ ingat, ini adalah kedua kalinya aku bertemu dengan mu untuk membicarakan hal ini. Lebih dari lima tahun berlalu, _ahjussi_ tak ingat pun tak apa. Toh aku akan mengingatkan _ahjussi_ tentang ini. Ku akui memang dulu aku terlalu muda untuk memahami perkataan _ahjussi_. Tapi kini, setelah banyak waktu berlalu, akhirnya aku paham. Dan seperti yang _ahjussi_ katakan, aku datang menemuimu kembali. Aku datang, untuk meminta izinmu, karena sekali lagi, aku hendak mengambil Eunhyuk dari mu"

Heechul menahan napasnya, mendengar tiap kata penuh keyakinan yang keluar dari mulut Donghae. Entahlah, perasaan haru membuncah begitu saja melihat kesungguhan pemuda itu. Sempat terkilas dalam benaknya sosok Donghae lima tahun yang lalu, Donghae yang amat suka menjahili anaknya, tapi sangat sering membantu sang anak dalam keadaaan apapun. Dan kini, Donghae disana. Berhadapan dengan sang suami berbicara serius tanpa ada keraguan dalam gerak-geriknya. Kontras sekali perbedaannya. Tapi toh, pada akhirnya seulas senyum menghiasi wajah Heechul melihat kesungguhan anak itu.

"Izinkan aku membahagiakan anakmu, sebagaimana kau melakukannya. Dan ajari aku bagaimana lebih baik melakukannya dari padamu. Aku memang belum siapa-siapa, juga belum punya apa-apa. Tapi aku mau ambil anakmu dari sisimu, melindungi dan menyayanginya sebagaimana _ahjussi_ melakukannya. Maka dari itu, aku membawa kedua orang tuaku kemari bersama dengan sepasang cincin itu, sebagai bukti kesungguhanku." Ucapnya mantap berbanding terbalik dengan degupan jantungnya yang semakin kencang.

**.**

**- o0o -**

**My Son!**

**- o0o - **

**.**

_She's been here every steps__  
><em>_Since the day that we met (I'm scared to death to think of what would happen if she ever left)__  
><em>_So don't you ever worry about me ever treating her bad__  
><em>_I've got most of my vows done so far (so bring on the better or worse)__  
><em>_And 'til death do us part__  
><em>_There's no doubt in my mind__  
><em>_It's time__  
><em>_I'm ready to start__  
><em>_I swear to you with all of my heart..._

Eunhyuk memang benar adalah seorang laki-laki.

Tapi melihat berpuluh bahkan ratusan atau mungkin jutaan tumpukan mawar berbagai warna di sini membuatnya mematung takjub, luar biasa kuasa seorang Choi Siwon yang berhasil mengumpulkan bunga-bunga sebanyak itu.

_Hall_ luas itu tampak penuh dihiasi jutaan mawar itu.

Berbagai warna memang, tapi tak sedikit pun melunturkan kemewahaan ruangan tersebut.

Keduanya kini duduk berhadapan, disebuah meja bundar yang lagi-lagi diatasnya dihiasi dengan mawar putih yang ditenggelamkan dalam pot berbentuk kotak panjang yang terbuat dari kaca transparan.

Usai dengan makan malam, walau diluar sana langit masih terlalu terang untuk dikatakan malam, Siwon mengajaknya menuju sebuah lift. Putra sulung keluarga Choi itu mengatakan dia akan membawa Eunhyuk ke suatu tempat, dan Eunhyuk hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya, masih takjub dengan jutaan mawar itu.

Pintu _lift_ terbuka dan Siwon mempersilahkannya masuk.

Itu adalah lift transparan yang tiap sisi dindingnya terbuat dari kaca, menghadap ke _ballroom_ W Seoul Hotel, dan mata Eunhyuk membulat sempurna bahkan kalau boleh di lebih-lebihkan mungkin hampir keluar dari tempatnya. Ketika lift itu bergerak turun, Eunhyuk dapat melihat dengan jelas. Disana, tepat ditengah-tengah _Ballroom_ W Seoul Hotel. Lagi-lagi Siwon menggunakan mawar. Bukan sekedar menghiasi seluruh dinding atau sekedar pajangan di pot. Mawar-mawar itu dirangkai sedemikian rupa membentuk hurup besar- besar yang bertuliskan. **_Eunhyuk-ah, Be Mine!_**

Sadar dari keterkejutannya, Eunhyuk membalikkan badannya hanya untuk bertubruk pandang dengan iris hitam Siwon. _Namja_ tampan itu tersenyum lembut sarat makna.

"Eunhyuk-ah, _nan~ neorul saranghanda_" Ucapnya lembut

**.**

**- o0o -**

**My Son!**

**- o0o - **

**.**

_I'm gonna marry your daughter__  
><em>_And make her my wife__  
><em>_I want her to be the only girl that I'll love for the rest of my life__  
><em>_And give her the best of me 'til the day that I die, yeah_

Sisaan semburat jingga masih tampak enggan meninggalkan langit yang sudah tampak pekat, bias sinarnya sedikit menghiasi langit ketika sang raja siang bahkan sudah pamit undur diri dari singgahsananya. Langit gelap sudah membungkus langit ketika mobil audi milik Siwon telah terparkir apik di depan rumah Eunhyuk. Ya, Siwon mengantar Eunhyuk pulang.

Sebagai tuan rumah yang baik, Eunhyuk mempersilahkan Siwon untuk mampir sejenak, tentu tak usah ditawari dua kali pun Siwon sudah mengikuti _namja_ itu masuk ke rumahnya.

Ketika pintu mahoni itu terbuka, Eunhyuk tak menyangka bahwa di ruang tamunya sudah lebih dulu di tempati beberapa orang.

"Oh, Donghae kau datang?" Ucap Eunhyuk yang membuat Siwon yang ada di belakangnya mengernyit tak suka.

**.**

**- o0o -**

**My Son!**

**- o0o - **

**.**

_I'm gonna marry your princess__  
><em>_And make her my queen__  
><em>_She'll be the most beautiful bride that I've ever seen__  
><em>_I can't wait to smile__  
><em>_As she walks down the aisle__  
><em>_On the arm of her father__  
><em>_On the day that I marry your daughter_

Kali ini mawar putih tampak beberapa menghiasi ruangan itu. Beberapa dekorasi pesta bahkan sudah terpasang sejak kemarin. Menghiasi tempat ini dengan begitu indah.

Putih yang mendominasi, meninggalkan kesan lembut. Putih, yang mengartikan kesucian.

Dan memang, sebuah acara suci nan sakral sebentar lagi akan digelar.

Kepak burung gereja satu dua tampak dilangit yang kali ini sangat cerah.

Tampak seorang pemuda di sana.. tengah terduduk di depan meja rias. Disebelahnya, tampak seorang perias tengah memoles wajah manisnya. Dan disudut ruangan sana, tampak sebuah tuxedo hitam menggantung, siap dikenakan.

Lorong sepi itu menggemakan langkah kaki seorang _namja_ yang terus melangkah pasti. Menuju sebuah pintu kokoh yang menyembunyikan sosok seseorang.

Dan deritan pintu itu menandakan sang _namja_ paruh baya telah memasuki ruangan rias tempat si pemuda manis tadi.

"Oh, _Appa_~" Ucap sang pemuda yang kini sedang merapikan tuxedo hitam yang baru dikenakannya.

Sang _appa_ kembali melangkahkan kakinya, mendekati sang anak dengan senyuman yang terukir di wajahnya.

Menatap sang putra yang sebentar lagi bukan lagi menjadi hak miliknya. Namun menjadi milik lelaki lain. Matanya berkaca, melihat senyuman sang anak tak jua luntur dari wajahnya.

"Apa kau bahagia?" Tanya nya yang berhasil merebut perhatian sang anak

"_Ne_?"

Sang _appa_ tersenyum sembari mengelus surai coklat sang anak. Mengerti dengan perasaan sang _appa_, sang anak pun merentangkan kedua tangannya, minta di peluk.

Hangeng memeluk putranya erat, dengan segala perasaan yang beraduk menjadi satu di hatinya.

"Aku hanya memilikimu seorang, nak" Hangeng berucap masih dengan memeluk sang anak.

"Itu lah kenapa aku sangat menjagamu. Berjuta tanya ada dalam pikiranku. Apakah dia benar-benar orang yang tepat untukmu? Apa dia bisa menjagamu seperti aku? Apa dia mampu membahagiakanmu? Dan.. apakah keputusanku untuk menyerahkanmu padanya adalah keputusan yang tepat?"

Hening melanda, ketika Hangeng menjeda kata-katanya. Hanya suara kepak burung di luar sana yang sedikitnya meramaikan ruangan itu.

"Tapi, nak. Aku tak bisa menahanmu dari mencintai, aku tak dapat menahanmu saat tiba waktu untuk kau pergi. Tapi itu tak jadi masalah, selama kau bahagia. _Appa_ hanya ingin kau bahagia, Eunhyuk-ah" Ucap Hangeng yang kali ini tak dapat menahan air mata harunya. Eunhyuk mengusap lelehan air mata sang _appa_, mengabaikan air matanya yang juga turut menganak pinak di pipinya.

"_Appa_, _uljima_~. Ini saatnya aku membina hidup baruku dengan seseorang. Aku harap do'a _appa_ dan _eomma_ tak putus untukku. Dan aku pun berharap semoga aku bukan anak yang buruk bagi kalian" Ucap Eunhyuk yang kemudian kembali menghambur ke pelukan sang _appa_.

Heechul yang sedari tadi menyaksikan pun tak bisa menahan air matanya, melihat kedua orang yang dicintainya, _namja_ cantik itu pun ikut memeluk kedua orang itu, dengan tangis bahagia yang masih mengalir membasahi pipinya.

**.**

**- o0o -**

**My Son!**

**- o0o - **

**.**

Di depan altar sana, tampak seorang pemuda dengan tuxedo putihnya tengah menanti. Di belakangnya, puluhan tamu sudah duduk rapi di kursi-kursi yang sudah disiapkan untuk menyaksikan acara sakral ini.

Hangeng menuntun Eunhyuk berjalan di atas karpet merah yang terbentang menuju altar. Menuju pemuda dengan tuxedo putihnya.

Sampai di depan pemuda itu, Hangeng tak langsung menyerahkan Eunhyuk begitu saja.

Dia meminta izin pada para hardirin dan pastur untuk mengatakan sesuatu pada pemuda yang berhasil merebut Eunhyuknya itu.

"Donghae, aku ingin memberitahumu sebuah cerita" Ucap Hangeng, sementara si pemuda dengan tuxedo putih yang disebut Donghae itu hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Dan sebagaimana awalnya sebuah cerita, pasti dimulai dengan kata 'Zaman dahulu kala' ada seorang ayah dan jika kau tak dapat menebak siapa dia, maka ku kuberitahu kau bahwa ayah itu adalah aku! Suatu ketika, sang ayah tengah bersedih karena anak pertamanya harus meninggalkannya terlebih dahulu. Tapi kesedihan itu memudar ketika suatu hari sang istri ternyata tengah mengandung, tentu dia sangat senang. Maka aku berdo'a Ya Tuhan, aku mohon kali ini jangan ambil dia, dan Tuhan mengabulkannya. Aku adalah orang pertama yang menggendongnya. Dan aku kembali berdo'a. Tuhan, jadikan dia seperti ibunya. Dan Dia mengabulkannya. Anakku sangat manis, cantik seperti ibunya, pun kadang perkataannya sangat tajam, sama persis dengan ibunya." Hangeng berhenti sejenak, kemudian melirik sang istri yang tengah tersenyum lebar padanya.

"Tapi kau tahu, aku merasa ditinggalkan karena dia begitu dekat dengan ibunya. Maka aku berdo'a. Ya Tuhan, jadikan dia seperti aku.. dan Dia mengabulkannya. Eunhyukku pintar memasak terutama nasi goreng China nya sangat persis seperti buatanku, dia pun sangat jago dalam olah raga. Dan tau kah kau? Dia bahkan mencontoh sikap keras kepalaku. Maka aku kembali berdo'a. Ya Tuhan, buat dia seperti-Mu.. dan dia pun mengabulkannya."

"Eunhyukku sangat baik hati, tak segan dia mau membantu orang-orang yang kesulitan. Orang-orang menyukainya karena sikapnya. Tapi tahukah kau Donghae? Kurasa ada sesuatu yang kurang. Maka aku kembali berdo'a. Ya Tuhan, buatlah anakku bahagia...

Dan saat itu lah dia bertemu kembali dengan mu. Apakah kau lihat ekspresi wajahnya saat itu? Aku tak pernah melihatnya seperti itu, sampai saat dia bertemu kembali denganmu dan tentu aku bersyukur untuk itu." Hangeng kembali menjeda perkataannya, tampak beberapa orang yang menangis haru dengan perkataan Hangeng. Bahkan Leeteuk yang merupakan ibu dari Donghae pun tak dapat menyembunyikan air matanya.

"Donghae-ah. Hari ini aku memberimu hadiah terbaik yang aku miliki. Dan aku ingin kau tahu bahwa aku sudah bekerja keras untuk membuatnya siap untuk berada bersama mu disini. Dan aku pikir kau tak akan keberatan karena ada satu hal lagi yang ingin ku sampaikan. Aku sudah bekerja keras untuk membesarkan putraku ini. _Don't screw it up_!" Ucapnya yang kali ini membuat semua hadirin tertawa dengan ancaman Hangeng.

Donghae tersenyum lebar, kemudian memeluk erat sang _ahjussi_.

"Terimakasih karena sudah mempercayaiku, _appa_" Ucap Donghae dan Hangeng hanya menepuk pelan pemuda itu.

Dan begitulah, acara itu kembali berlanjut. Dengan sepasang _namja_ yang mengikrarkan janji suci sehidup semati disaksikan oleh keluarga kerabat serta teman-teman terdekat. Begitu selesai janji suci terucap, persis pula berakhirlah cerita ini.

**.**

**- o0o -**

**My Son!**

**- o0o - **

**.**

_Aku jadi mengerti kenapa ketika seorang lelaki menyukai seseorang, maka yang harus didatangi adalah ayahnya. Tentu saja, ayahnya yang menghidupi, mengajari, membimbing dan melindungi. Dialah yang pantas menilai kepantasan calon suami. Ayah yang memiliki hak bertanya. _

_Ayah.. yang memiliki hak menentukan kepada siapa dia akan menyerahkan tugasnya._

**.**

**- o0o -**

**End**

**- o0o - **

**.**

**Credit to:**

. Quotes Abi untuk anaknya by Ust. Felix Siauw

. Quotes dan Sajak Cinta by Darwis Tere Liye

. Quotes tentang lelaki by Rusyidi Rasyid

. Touching- Father's Speech at Daughters Wedding - We Worked Hard, Don't Screw it Up at Youtube

. Brian McKnight – Marry your daughter

. Architecture & Design Fanspage at Facebook

.

.

.

**To: dear all my beloved readers**

Hi.. Ini Nyukkunyuk bawa chap terakhir My Son. Terimakasih untuk dukungannya terutama alarm pengingatnya bahwa aku masih harus lanjutin beberapa fict chaptered. Serius, terimakasih untuk semuanya dan maaf karena aku sangat lelet dalam mengupdate ff ku. Tapi sekali lagi, terimakasih untuk waktu dan kepercayaannya.

Dan terakhir, semoga fict ini dapat mengobati rasa penasarannya. Terimakasih sarannya untuk menggunakan Marry Your Daughter nya Brian McKnight, semoga liriknya pas dan mengena(?). Sekali lagi, terimakasih untuk segalanya. Sampai jumpa


End file.
